


Unexpected

by MrsTennant80



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: Angst, Eventual Romance, F/M, Pregnancy Scares, Rape/Non-con Elements, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-04 13:20:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 25
Words: 23,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10991766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsTennant80/pseuds/MrsTennant80
Summary: Set during S3. A difficult case has an unexpected effect on Hardy and Miller and the consequences will shape their lives forever.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my first fanfic so please be kind! And if you like it, please comment! It's just something that's been buzzing round my head for a while so I literally joined here just to get it down and free some space in my brain! Hope you enjoy!

A knock at the door roused Alec Hardy from the papers he’d been absorbed in. He removed his glasses and stood wearily to answer the door. 

He was surprised to see his DS, Ellie Miller stood at the door, looking cold and downcast. ‘Miller? What are you doing here?’

She looked abashed. ‘I was just passing, saw your light on, thought I’d come and see where you were up to with the case.’

His detective’s mind tested the legitimacy of this. ‘From halfway up the hill? At 2.30 in the morning?’

She sighed. ‘OK, I couldn’t sleep, so I drove over here. Don’t be a twat about it.’

He smirked. There was the feisty retorts he’d missed. He gestured towards the house ‘Come in, I’ll make a pot of tea.’

‘Tea?’ she wrinkled her nose. ‘Sod that, got any wine?’ Ellie demanded as she strode into the kitchen.

Alec frowned. ‘Aren’t you driving?’ he folded his arms and looked at her.

Ellie looked shifty. ‘Yeaaah about that. I didn’t drive, I walked’.

Alec’s eyebrows raised in surprise. ‘You walked 2 miles? At 2 am? Alone in the dark with a sex offender on the loose?’

‘This is why I said I drove.’ Ellie huffed ‘I AM a trained police officer.’

Alec knew when to admit defeat. ‘Fine.’ He reached into the cupboard for two glasses and uncorked a bottle of white. Ellie settled herself on the sofa and nodded her thanks as Alec passed her a glass. 

Alec observed Ellie as she swirled her wine in her glass and stared morosely into it. ‘You gonna drink that or try and tell your fortune from it?’

This earned a smirk from Ellie and she lifted her head and fixed her earnest gaze on him. ‘Do you think we’ll catch him?’

Alec leaned back. This case had gotten to both of them and the longer it went on, the worse it got. ‘We will.’ He vowed. 

Ellie smiled at him and nodded. ‘Yep. I believe you will.’

Alec looked at Ellie’s face and saw the sheer trust and faith that she now placed in him, and remembered a similar question a few years ago. How different her response had been.

‘You didn’t at Sandbrook.’

Sandbrook. That case had haunted him. And Ellie had solved it. She’d been by his side, been so brilliant and he felt like he was only now realising just how incredible she was. 

He gently took hold of the hand that was resting on her knee. Her eyebrows were quizzical ‘Sir?’

‘No, no. Not Sir. Not right now.’ His voice was husky and he could feel the effects of the wine, but a pull of something stronger too. Her. 

Gently, he tucked her hair behind her ear and cupped her face, all the while searching her eyes. She looked torn, surprised. So he paused but in the end it was Miller who leaned forwards until their lips met in a gentle kiss. It was full of love and reverence and as they pulled apart, they both smiled.

‘Well, that was…unexpected’ Ellie laughed ‘and not why I came round’

‘Wasn’t it? ‘ Alec smirked and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. 

‘Oh shut, Hardy’ Ellie huffed ‘You think you’re so h-‘ she exclaimed and was cut off as Alec cupped her face with both hands and kissed her again. This time there was nothing gentle about the kiss and it soon became heated as hands went under shirts and mussed hair. 

They broke apart breathessly. ‘Bedroom’ Ellie commanded, leaping from the sofa and dragging a dazed but complaint Alec by the hand. 

*************************************************

Hours later, sated and satisfied they lay in bed as the first morning light began to colour the sky. Alec was holding Ellie and stroking her bare arm lazily as she lay pillowed on his chest. 

She raised her head to look at him. ‘What is this?’ she suddenly said.

Alec frowned. ‘Pardon?’

‘What are we doing?’ she clarified. ‘I mean we just had sex. Great sex but now we just go back to being DI Hardy and DS Miller?’

‘Miller –‘ he began

‘Miller?’ she scoffed. ‘Still Miller?’ she glared at him.

‘Ellie’ he appeased her by emphasising her name. ‘I want…I hope this is the start of something special. You mean so much to me. More than even I think I know.’  
‘Soppy git’ she smiled and laid back onto his chest and he pressed a gentle kiss to her curls. Suddenly Alec sat up, causing Ellie to startle. ‘Oi!’

‘Fuck!’ Alec exclaimed

‘What? What is it?’ Ellie was alarmed. 

‘We forgot the condom’ his voice was grave.

Ellie laughed ‘Is that it? I’m clean’

‘No.’ Alec looked at her. 

Ellie clicked. ‘Oh! That, it’s OK I can’t get pregnant.’

Alec frowned ‘You have two biological children’ 

‘Yeah, with a 10 year age gap. We had to remortgage the house for IVF for Fred’ she clarified. ‘So relax.’ She kissed him, before climbing out of bed and putting her clothes back on.

‘Where are you going?’ 

‘Home. I need a shower, and fresh clothes’ she said.

Alec started to get up. ‘I’ll drive you.’ 

Ellie put a hand on his chest. ‘Stay there, it’s fine. I love this time of day, I’ll take the cliff path, it’s getting light now. I’ll see you at work in-‘ she glanced at her watch ‘two hours. Get some sleep.’ 

‘OK.’ Alec agreed. She leaned down and kissed him before leaving with a backwards glance and shy smile . Alec sank back against the pillows as a wide grin blossomed across his face. 

**************************************************

Ellie smiled happily to herself as she walked along the path. She loved the solitude of this time of day. She was excited about where things with Alec would lead and replaying the previous night in her mind. 

Fractionally too late, she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up as though she wasn’t alone. She started to turn just as pain exploded in the back of her head and the world went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Alec had managed to grab an hours sleep and had headed into work feeling uncharacteristically hopeful – that was until he had seen the paperwork stacked on his desk. He’d been absorbed in it for half an hour or so, when there was a gentle knock on the door and Chief Superintendent Clark entered the room.

‘No Ellie?’ she queried. Alec looked up, seeing her empty desk for the first time and looked at his watch. She should have been there nearly half an hour ago. 

He frowned at Clark. ‘I’m not sure where she is, maybe she got tied up dropping the kids off at school.’ He reasoned. ‘I’ll call her.’ 

She nodded. ‘When you get hold of her, I want an update from the two of you on the investigation.’ 

‘Yes ma’am. Of course. I’ll ring her now.’ Alec told the Super as she left the room. He picked up his phone and scrawled through his contacts until he was dialing Ellie’s mobile. It rang and rang and rang until the seed of concern in Alec’s gut blossomed into genuine worry. This was not like Ellie, she was always attached to her phone. 

‘Mill- Ellie it’s Hardy….Alec. Just wondering if you’re OK as you’re not in yet. Give me a call back when you can please’ He inwardly cursed himself for his awkwardness. 

He did the same with her house phone, listening to it ring before leaving a similar, though less awkward voicemail. Thoughtfully, he tapped his phone against his chin, before springing up from his chair and grabbing his coat from the hook. He knocked on his Super’s door and stuck his head through.

‘Ma’am I can’t reach DS Miller by phone so I’m just going to nip around to her house and check she’s alright. I’m sure she just slept in.‘ 

Clarke nodded her assent, barely looking up from her files. 

 

Alec pulled up to the Miller house and noted Ellie’s car in the drive. Getting out of the car he noticed the upstairs curtains were shut. He knocked on the door and was surprised when it was opened.

‘Tom? Why aren’t you at school?’

The boy looked worried. ‘It’s Mum, something’s wrong with her and I didn’t want to leave her.’

Alec’s stomach sank. This was not just a cold or oversleeping. He practically barged into the house past Tom. ‘Where is she?’

‘Upstairs’ he muttered, under Alec’s intense gaze ‘she’s been like that since I woke up, she won’t say what’s wrong, just says she feels ill and not to tell you.’  
‘Where’s wee Fred?’ 

‘At Aunty Lucy’s’ Tom replied. ‘Do you know what’s wrong with Mum? She won’t talk to me.’ He looked stricken.

Alec put a comforting hand on his shoulder. ‘She’ll be alright lad, no need to worry. Now get yourself off to school.’ He instructed. ‘I’ll look after her.’

Tom nodded and smiled in thanks to Alec, before picking up his schoolbag from the hall and leaving. 

Alec watched him go and sighed heavily. He turned to look upstairs and with rising fear, climbed them to find Ellie. He paused outside her bedroom door but couldn’t hear anything. 

Gently, he opened the bedroom door and stepped into room. The curtains were drawn, the room darkened, so it took a couple of seconds for his eyes to adjust before he could see her. She was sat on the floor, leaning against the bed with her knees to her chest and her arms wrapped around them. She had her chin on her knees and was staring vacantly into the distance. Alec noted the tear tracks in mascara on her face. 

Hesitantly, he walked towards her. ‘Ellie?’ he said softly. No response. He looked around the room and he noted the clothes she’d worn the night before along with that horrible orange jacket, were scattered around the room. As he got closer to her, he could see she had dried blood on her hairline. 

‘Ellie, what’s happened?’ He was more panicked now. He knew what had happened but it was so unthinkable it could happen to his Ellie, to the bright and brave woman he cared for, that he couldn’t process it. He moved closer and gently touched her shoulder. 

She reacted like she’d been shocked with an electric charge. She gasped and jumped to her feet, eyes wide. ‘Don’t touch me!!’ she screamed, looking at Alec with wild eyes, but not really seeing him. He tried to calm her and she just pummeled him with her fists, crying and gasping.

‘Ellie, ELLIE! It’s me. I’m not going to hurt you, I’m not going to hurt you’ he soothed, until she stilled, sniffling in his arms.

She looked up at him tearfully. ‘Alec?’ 

‘Hi’ he smiled. ‘Feeling a little better?’ 

She sniffed and wiped her eyes, then shook her head. 

‘Oh sweetheart.’ He kissed the top of her head then gently tilted her chin with his fingers so he could look into her eyes. ‘You need to tell me what happened.’

Her eyes began to fill with tears and her bottom lip wobbled as she forced the words out. ‘I was……I was raped.’

*************************************************************

Alec stormed down to the car, white hot rage burning in his stomach. He was going to find this bastard and make sure he didn’t see daylight for a long, long time. 

With a heavy heart, he retrieved the evidence bags from his boot, and carefully placed an evidence sheet on the passenger seat. He sighed heavily, how much more could this woman take?

He gathered and bagged all the clothing she had been wearing the previous night, before gently guiding her to the car. She was numb and walking in a daze. 

Alec helped her into the passenger seat and fastened her seatbelt for her. He crouched down so he was eye level with her and spoke her name gently. 

‘Ellie, I’m going to drop this evidence at the station and then take you to the Tides. OK?’ She nodded. 

‘OK’ He squeezed her shoulder in a reassuring gesture and noted how she flinched under his hand. Hard to believe it had been mere hours since she had moaned and whimpered from his touch.

It took all his willpower while driving not to question her. That would come later, and his incessant questioning was not what she needed. Eventually he pulled up outside the station.  
‘Wait here.’ He instructed. Ellie just nodded. 

After dropping off the evidence, he knocked on his Super’s door and entered at her instruction. She looked up at him expectantly.

‘Alec! Have you found Ellie?’

His face was grim, which did not go unnoticed. ‘What’s happened?’ she demanded.

Alec took a deep breath. ‘There’s been another attack’ he stated grimly. ‘A serious sexual assault.’

Clark was shocked. ‘No? Ellie?’

All Alec could do was nod, as he didn’t want his voice to betray him. 

‘Is she OK?’ the Super queried.

Alec shook his head ‘I’m taking her to the Tides now.’

‘Of course’ Clark agreed. ‘I’m removing her from this assignment and I’ll get you another DS to assist.’ 

Alec flinched, he didn’t want another DS but now was not the time to argue. ‘There’s…..there’s something else I need to mention.’ Clark looked at him expectantly. 

‘The clinic are going to find my DNA on her.’ He looked guiltily at his Super and she just looked back at him, waiting for him to clarify. He was suddenly nervous. ‘Ellie…that is DS Miller and I….last night….we had sex.’ He puffed out a breath he’d been holding.

Clark gave him a wry smile, folded her arms and leaned back in her chair. ‘I see. Protected?’ Alec shook his head. ‘I assume DS Miller will verify this, and that it was consensual?’ 

‘She will.’ Alec confirmed. He thumbed over his shoulder ‘I’m going to get back to her.’

‘Give her my support and wish her the best from me.’ Clark said.

Alec merely nodded and left the room, closing it behind him and leaning against it with his eyes shut for a second. He steeled his resolve, he needed to be strong now, for Ellie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! If you like or hate this story, please comment! I really would appreciate your thoughts whether to continue this or not. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry for the delay!

Alec sat outside the examination room at the Tides sexual assault clinic, with his head in his hands. It seemed like 5 minutes ago since he’d been here with Ellie and Trish and there had been so much water under the bridge since then. He was no further forward with catching her attacker and now he had gone after Ellie. Alec silently vowed this would be the last thing that would hurt her, he would make damn sure of it.  
   
Eventually, a door opened and Ellie came out of the room. Alec leapt to his feet. ‘You OK?’  
   
Ellie nodded. ‘I’m just a bit sore.’ She looked at him pleadingly ‘Take me home please.’  
   
‘Of course.’ He placed a gentle hand on the small of her back and guided her to the car. She was silent all the way home and stared listlessly out of the window.  
   
Once they were inside, Ellie sat on the sofa and Alec went to make the tea. He returned with two steaming cups and handed one to Ellie. She took a sip and winced slightly ‘too strong’ she muttered.  
   
Alec perched on the coffee table directly across from Ellie and placed his mug to the side. Leaning forward, he tried to take her hand but she moved it away. He sighed. ‘Ellie.’  
   
‘No.’ She said firmly.  
   
He leaned forward, eyebrows raised and fixed her with his earnest gaze. ‘You need to tell me what happened.’ He said gently.  
   
‘I said NO!’ she shouted, wiping her eyes. ‘I mean…I will, but not right now’ she looked at him with sad eyes. ‘I just want to sleep.’  
   
‘Do you still have your tablets?’ She nodded. ‘Take half of one and go to bed. I’ll wait here till Tom gets home. Where’s wee Fred?’  
   
‘At Lucy’s’ she sighed’ Her eyes went wide ‘Does Tom know?’  
   
Alec shook her head. ‘No, he knows something’s wrong but I sent him to school.’  
   
‘OK’ Ellie nodded. ‘I want as few people as possible knowing about this. No-one at the station.’ She instructed.  
   
Alec rubbed the back of his neck. ‘That might be tricky, we need to interview you.’  
   
‘Not yet you don’t!’ Ellie snapped, then immediately was apologetic. ‘I’m sorry.’  
   
‘It’s OK’ Alec said soothingly. He rubbed her arm in a reassuring manner and his heart sank for her when she flinched.  
   
Ellie looked at the floor. ‘I’m sorry, I just don’t want anyone touching me right now. I may never want to be touched again.’ She fixed him with a sad look. ‘So you might as well move on and go on one of your Tinder dates cos I’m sure you don’t want to be with someone who won’t let you touch them.’  
   
Alec narrowed his eyes at her. ‘Yeah cos I’m that kind of man.’ He said sarcastically before softening his approach. ‘Look Ellie, of course I enjoyed last night and I want to do it again some day but right now is not the time to even think about that. Just know that I’m here for you in whatever capacity you need and for however long it takes. OK?’ She nodded. ‘Now go and get some rest.’  
   
Ellie looked tearful, but turned and headed upstairs. Alec sighed and sat on the sofa heavily. Suddenly the lack of sleep the previous evening and the tension of the day caught up with him and he all of a sudden felt exhausted.  
   
Alec woke suddenly at the sound of a key in the lock of the front door. He got to his feet in time to see Tom walk through the door.  
   
‘Where’s Mum?’ he asked as he slung his backpack on the stairs.  
   
‘Keep it down a bit, she’s asleep.’ Alec told him.  
   
‘What’s wrong with her? Is it to do with Dad?’ Tom fretted.  
   
Alec regarded him for a second. ‘Sit down lad’ he instructed and Tom gingerly sat on the sofa looking up at him anxiously.  
   
Alec regarded this 15 year old boy who’d been through so much in his short life, and felt a stab of guilt that he was going to be the one to deliver the latest blow. ‘Tom, your Mum was attacked’ he began ‘We don’t think it’s anything to do with your Dad, as far as we know he’s still in the north.’  
   
Tom looked stricken. ‘attacked how?’ he asked, fiddling nervously with the sleeve cuffs of his school jumper.  
   
Alec softened his face leaned forward. ‘You know what rape is don’t you Tom?’  
   
The boy nodded. ‘Is that what happened to Mum?’ he sniffed.  
   
‘Yes.’ His face was grave.  
   
‘Who would do that?’ Tom asked, wiping his eyes with his sleeve.  
   
‘I don’t know, but I am going to find out and that’s a promise.’ Alec vowed. 'You need to be strong for your Mum. She's going to need you now more than ever. OK?' The boy nodded. Alec took a a deep breath and stood up, putting his coat on.  
   
‘Right, I’m going into the station. Phone your aunty and get her to bring wee Fred back, your Mum will want to see you both. Where's your Grandad?'

'Erm.. Mum got him a flat in town, he still picks Fred up from nursery but he takes him to Aunty Lucy's now cos Mum's not speaking to him.' Tom replied.

Alec frowned. Ellie never mentioned a row to him. Then again why would she? They'd both been so absorbed in the case there wasn't the time for family updates. 'What happened?' He asked.

Tom looked shifty. 'Mum found out Grandad had some weed in his bedroom. He said he took it for his arthritis but Mum went mental, saying she was a police officer and she couldn't have it in her house so she found him this flat and made him leave.' Tom shrugged 'he was always moaning anyway.'

Alec digested this information and nodded. 'OK, I'll be back soon. Ring your Aunty.' With a swirl of his coat as he turned, he left the Miller house.   
   
****************************

Alec stormed into Broadchurch police station barking orders as he went. 'Right, update the board, we have another victim. Hartford: get on the phone to the Tides I want their results from a woman they processed this morning. Stevens: dial up the CCTV in Broadchurch from between 5am and 8am today.'

'But Sir, where have you been all day?' Hartford moaned 'We've had Aaron Mayford in custody all morning.'

Alec blinked 'has he confessed?' He said with urgency in his voice.

'No.' Hartford stated sheepishly 'he was arrested for threatening a police officer'

'Which officer?' Alec demanded. He was met by silence 'You!?' He fired at Hartford. She nodded contritely. 

'When?' Alec barked. 

'3 o clock this morning. And I'm fine thank you for asking' she retorted. 

Alec ignored her. 'It's not him, release him.' He said as he started towards his office.

'But Sir -'

'I said GET RID OF HIM!' He whirled around and yelled. He looked at the others 'I want those results ASAP.' 

Mumbles of 'yes sir' accompanied him as he made his way to the office and slammed the door. He put his head in his hands and let out a long sigh. He didn't know how he was going to be able to keep Ellie's identity as the victim from the other detectives. They were detectives for godsake! And if the attack was on CCTV they'd pick her out from that easily. Nevermind how he was going to keep his deepening feelings for her from the others. Though to be fair he'd had them for a while now, just not realised them himself.   
A noise at the door caused him to lift his head and his eyes widened in surprise when he saw who was there. 'Ellie?'

Her face was grim. 'I want to catch this bastard.' 

 

   
 


	4. Chapter 4

Alec quickly stood and shut the door behind Ellie. He motioned for her to sit on the sofa and she obliged. 'You shouldn't be here' he said gently. 'The Super has taken you off the investigation and put you on medical leave for the time being. You can't investigate your own-'

'-Rape.' Ellie finished for him, snapping her head up to fix her eyes on him. 'Don't you think I know that?' Her bottom lip trembled. 'I just want to help in some way. I feel so helpless and out of control.' 

Alec sat next to her on the sofa. He looked into her tearful brown eyes for permission and gently took hold of her hand, inwardly sighing with relief when she let him. 'I know.' He said softly 'but you need to look after yourself. Speak to your ISVA. Get counselling, it's all there for you. Let me handle catching the bastard, and I will. That's a promise. I'll get justice for you and Trish.' 

Ellie wiped her eyes and looked into Alec's earnest ones. 'Thank you' she gave him a watery sigh and squeezed his hand in gratitude. She stood to leave then turned back to him. 'I want to do my interview.' She said determinedly.

Alec nodded. 'The DS who's covering you should be here tomorrow so we'll call you in then. And Ellie, I need to tell the others, they'll find out anyway. I can take care of it'

Ellie nodded her consent. 'OK. I'm going home. Will you come by later?'

'Try and keep me away.' He stated. 

Ellie flushed. 'Will you stay? I mean, not like that, I'm not ready for...that...I just don't want to be alone right now.' She stammered.

Alec's heart broke a little more for this strong woman so beaten down right now. 'Of course, and please don't ever assume I expect more from you than you want to give.' He smiled reassuringly.

Ellie smiled back and left the room. Alec heaved a big sigh and went back to the main office. 'OK speak to me people. What do we have?' 

'Was that DS Miller leaving your office then Sir?' Hartford commented. 'Super said she was ill, she didn't look great....' she trailed off at the glare Alec gave her. 

He softened his expression and addressed everyone. 'Alright guys. This is a delicate matter and I'd appreciate total confidentiality. Nothing I'm about to say, leaves this room. Understood?' He looked around the room at his detectives as they nodded and he stood up straight. 

'DS Miller was the victim who was sexually assaulted in the early hours of this morning.' There were some gasps and muted whispers around the room. Alec saw Superintendent Clark enter the room from the corner of his eye. He continued.

'She will be treated with dignity and respect like any other victim. She is on medical leave and will return when she is deemed fit. She will be being interviewed, probably tomorrow by myself and the new DS.' He looked at the Super who stepped forward with more details.

'We have a Detective Sergeant Lindsay Stevenson coming from Weymouth to cover in DS Miller's absence. She's very experienced and I'm sure you will all make her feel welcome here in Broadchurch.' More nods. 'Ok everyone, thank you.'

Everyone went back to their desks as Clark turned to Alec. 'Quick word in my office?' Alec nodded and followed her.

'OK' she said as they sat down. 'I know it's delicate, but I need to know when you and DS Miller started sleeping together.'

Alec shifted in his seat. 'Is this necessary? We're not contravening any regulations.'

Clark softened. 'I know but I need to make sure your relationship hasn't had an effect on the investigation. You were married to your previous DS and it caused a case to collapse.'

Alec pursed his lips and turned to the side before facing his superior. 'It isn't a relationship Ma'am' he said bluntly. 'We slept together for the first time last night just hours before she was attacked. I care very deeply for her and my focus at the moment is catching the rapist who attacked Trish Winterman and DS Miller and providing friendly support to her. I'm confident I can do both and maintain my professionalism.' 

Clark smiled. 'OK, thank you Hardy you can leave. Oh and Hardy?' She called after him as he stood. 'This will come out, you know in the end, and I won't be the only only asking these questions. Be prepared.' He simply nodded.

Alec stalked back into the office. 'People let's get to work. I want the whereabouts of all our chief suspects in the Winterman case between 5am and 9am this morning. Let's not rule out that it could be two different attackers, but the chances are slim. It's more than likely we have a serial rapist on our hands.' His face was grim. 

'It would help if we could narrow the time frame down a little' Hartford piped up.

'Her interview is tomorrow.' He snapped. 'Now crack on.' He shook his head in exasperation and Hartford looked slightly abashed and went back to her desk. It was times like these he wished he still smoked. 

*******************************

Dinner at the Miller house that evening was a subdued affair. Alec had arrived with an overnight bag and Chinese food which Ellie had carefully dished out and the four of them ate in companionable silence, careful not to discuss anything in front of the boys. 

Once the plates were cleared, Ellie put Fred to bed and Tom went up to his room to play on his computer, having promised Ellie he’d turn it off at 9.30. Alec called Daisy to check everything was OK and told her he might have to stay there a few days. ‘It's ok Dad, I'm used to it, just look after Ellie, yeah? You've got a good one there’ she’d told him and as Alec put the phone down, he mused that if Daisy thought him and Ellie were a couple, then she probably wasn't the only one. 

His train of thought was interrupted when Ellie returned downstairs and sat next to him, picking up her tea that’d made with a murmured thanks. ‘How are you feeling?’ He asked.

Instead of answering him, she picked up the remote and turned the TV on, flicking through news, dating shows, cop dramas and sci-fi before turning it off in a huff and slapping the remote on the coffee table. ‘Nothing on’ she said, annoyed.

‘Ellie….’ Alec said in a warning tone.

‘What!?’ She snapped at him. ‘Oh don't look at me like that. Can't I have 5 minutes where I'm not thinking about it. It's like a big black cloud hanging over me and I just want to forget about it, for 5 minutes!’ She raged. 

‘I know it must be hard’ Alec said ‘but ignoring it won't make it go away.’

Ellie looked at him with interest. ‘No, but I know what will.’ Suddenly she was kissing him passionately and pulling his shirt out of his trousers. 

Alec pushed her away. ‘Ellie stop, STOP! What are you doing?’

Ellie’s eyes flashed ‘Oh right so don't want me now do you? Now I'm the rape victim, damaged goods’ she said bitterly.

Alec was stunned. ‘What? Of course I want you! I did last night and I do tonight but this…this is not right. You're doing this to erase a memory and it won't work. You’ll just feel twice as bad in the morning.’ He said earnestly. He took her hand with his right hand and with his left, lovingly tucked an errant strand of hair behind her ear. ‘You've had a traumatic experience and you should wait until you're physically and mentally ready before we do this again. Because we will.’

‘You’d really wait for me?’ Ellie said in disbelief.

‘I would, I will.’ Alec confirmed. ‘I've waited a lot longer before and you…well you're worth it.’

Ellie blushed. ‘I knew you were a soppy git really underneath your grumpy exterior but turns out you're a bloody gentleman too!’ She smiled as she teasingly punched his arm. 

She stood up and left the room, returning a couple of minutes later with a blanket and pillows. ‘Here you are.’ She said. ‘Breakfast is at 6.30 and typically noisy so no lie in for you tomorrow sorry!’

Alec nodded. It would be a wonder if he slept at all. Ellie shyly bid him goodnight and went upstairs. Alec changed and made his bed then lay in the dark, his thoughts turning to the rapist that was out there somewhere not knowing the net was closing in on him. 

Sleep was a long time coming.


	5. Chapter 5

Alec was woken by his face being gently patted by a small hand. He opened one eye to see a small boy with Ellie’s dark curls and eyes. Groaning he sat up. ‘lo Fred.’ He said sleepily. ‘Where’s your Mum?’

‘Breakfast’ the child said happily. ‘Want to play?’ 

‘Not right now wee Fred’ he replied affectionately before patting the child on the head. Fred went running towards the kitchen and Alec stiffly followed him. 

‘Morning’ he yawned as he shuffled into the kitchen. Ellie was standing pouring cereal into bowls and as she turned to face him, he could see her cheeks colour slightly. 

‘Morning.’ She replied. ‘Cereal?’ She held a multi-coloured box out to him with some garish cartoon and rattled it gently.

He shook his head. ‘Ah’ Ellie replied ‘I forgot you don't eat.’

‘I eat’ he replied indignantly ‘just not-‘ he waved his hand towards the box ‘-things that tigers tell me to eat.’

‘Well you're missing out.’ Ellie replied ‘they're grrrrrrreeat!!’ She growled, turning towards Fred. 

‘Yeah!’ Fred agreed, putting two hands in the air in agreement. Unfortunately one of his hands was holding a spoonful of milk and cereal which ended up in his hair. 

Ellie sighed. ‘Oh Fred!’ The child just giggled as his mum cleaned him up while Tom gave him only a cursory glance before but going back to playing on his tablet. She cleaned him up with a practiced mother’s hand and went into the airing cupboard to retrieve some towels. She foisted them upon Alec. ‘I'd erm… grab a shower now if I was you as I'm about to take this lot to school and nursery.’

Alec took the towels. ‘How are you doing?’ He questioned.

Ellie nodded but her mouth was set in a thin line. ‘I’m ok. One step at a time.’ She looked up at him. ‘Thanks for last night.’ He nodded and her mask slipped back up. ‘Now stop being nice to me. Sir. I'll see you at the station later.’ She said pointedly.

Alec, dejected, turned to leave. She was putting the walls back up, creating distance between them. He supposed it was her coping strategy for the trauma she’d been through and the upcoming interview. All he could do, he mused as he undressed and stepped into the shower, was to be there for her and not push any familiarity. He was going to have to be guided by her. He only hoped she would not push him away completely. 

***********************

Half an hour later, Alec walked into the station and spotted an unfamiliar blonde head seated at Ellie’s desk. She stood up as she saw him approach.

‘Can I help you?’ He said abruptly. 

She held out her hand. ‘DS Stevenson, covering for DS Miller. I was told you were expecting me?’ She said brightly.

Alec observed her. She was petite, about 5ft2, slim with cropped blonde hair, delicate features and large green eyes. She was probably in her early forties he guessed. He ignored her outstretched hand and she put it back in her pocket. ‘Take it you're up to date with the investigation? Did you have chance to take a look at the files? Are you prepared for the interview we have this morning?’

Lindsay followed him inside his office and shut the door. ‘Yes, yes and yes’ she replied then frowned ‘do you always do that?’ 

‘Do what?’ Alec said passively 

‘That incessant question thing. You know? BAM BAM BAM!’ She replied, gesticulating.

Alec just looked at her. He was remembering Ellie asking him the same thing. Finally he answered. ‘No. Not always. Tell me briefly what you know about the case.’

She sat down on the sofa, elbows on her knees. ‘I know a Trish Winterman was raped at Axehampton house a week ago last Saturday. I know she was hit on the head, bound and gagged and there are two similar historic attacks.’ She softened her tone ‘I also know the night before last there was another attack on your DS. We are yet to determine if this attack has the same MO so cannot be sure it was the same attacked but it seems likely, especially as she had been questioning suspects.’

Alec nodded appreciatively. ‘You have been doing your homework.’ He observed. ‘This your first rape case?’

‘No’ she replied. ‘I did a couple in Weymouth but they weren't stranger rapes like this, they were domestic and nightclub incidences so we had a suspect from the start.’   
Alec considered her for a second. ‘I'm going to tell you something else - DS Miller is a close friend of mine so it's important to me we do right by her. We need to nail this bastard. Now Miller, she likes a direct approach so don't beat about the bush with your questions. At the same time don’t be too forceful, let her talk.’

Lindsay took this all in. ‘OK. That seems…clear. We got the test results from the clinic yet?’ 

Alec leafed through the papers on his desk. ‘Yes. Here!’ He read quickly, trying to quell the churning in his stomach as he read about how Ellie had suffered. ‘Blow to the back of the head with a blunt instrument, likely a rock…’ he scanned the document ‘semen samples were collected and he didn't use a condom so we have DNA, and she was bound but not gagged. Samples of fibre possibly from blue twine were taken from her wrists and ankles.’

‘Christ’ muttered Lindsay. 

Alec looked at her. ‘Let's go see what Ellie says shall we?”

************************

Alec and Lindsay sat on one side of the desk, while Ellie sat on the other. She nervously sipped from a cup of water. 

Alec spoke first. ‘Ellie can you start from the beginning and tell us what happened.’ He said gently.

Ellie swallowed. ‘It was just after 5am, I'd just left your house’ this earned him a surprised look from Lindsay which he ignored as Ellie continued. ‘And I took the cliff path up and over and down through to the town. I was near the bottom of the cliff when…when…’

‘Take your time.’ Alec instructed gently.

‘ I felt like, like someone was behind me so I turned and then I just remember pain, and nothing else until I woke up.’ 

‘What do you remember from when you woke up.’ Lindsay prompted.

Ellie took another big gulp of water before she continued. ‘When I woke up, there was a man, on top of me.’

‘Did you see him?’ Alec asked. 

‘No, he had my eyes covered with his arm.’ 

‘What, specifically was he doing?’ Alec asked. ‘I’m sorry I know this is awkward, but I need to know.’ 

Ellie looked at the floor as she spoke. ‘He had his penis, inside my vagina, and he was moving up and down.’ She let out a small sob and Alec’s heart broke. He didn't trust himself to speak beyond the lump in his throat. Hadn't she been through enough? 

Lindsay leaned forward. ‘OK Ellie, you're doing really well.’ 

Ellie nodded and wiped her eyes. ‘I er…. I don't remember much else after that I think I passed out again. When I woke up he was gone and I managed to get home.’ 

‘Did he say anything? Did you hear his voice at all.’ Alec asked.

Ellie shook her head. ‘Are we done?’ She said flatly. 

Alec and Lindsay looked at each other. ‘I think we have all we need’ Lindsay said. ‘We can find the scene now and we have a time frame so that makes the investigation easier.’ 

‘Thank you’ Ellie said and stood to leave. Alec followed her out of the interview room and shut the door behind him. 

‘Ellie’ he addressed her retreating figure. She turned and looked at him expectantly. ‘You did really well’ he said kindly. ‘Are you meeting with your ISVA later?’ 

‘No. No I'm not.’ She replied. ‘I just need to concentrate on my boys and catching the bastard who did this to make sure no one else gets attacked by him.’ 

Alec started ‘I think you should -‘

‘No.’ Ellie said defiantly. ‘You don't get to tell me what you think I should do, or how I feel. Or how I'm coping.’ She said bitterly. 

‘I'm sorry’ Alec said ‘just…you have a lot of support available. Use it’ he implored. 

‘The only support I need, is some lanky arse of a detective to bring fish and chips round for everyone at 7.30. Know anyone?’ She raised an eyebrow.

He smiled. ‘ I know a bloke, yeah.’ 

‘Don't be late!’ She waved a finger at him before disappearing. 

Alec watched her retreating figure and sighed heavily. He went back into the main office and saw Lindsay, Hartford and two other DCs gathered around a PC. Lindsay turned to him as he approached.

“Sir, we were able to get a CCTV grab using the location and timescales DS Miller gave us. Now the cliff path isn't covered by CCTV, but here” she pointed at the screen “is the road it leads to. Now at just after 5am there wasn't really anyone about but we caught this figure.” 

Alec watched as the image of a man in a dark coat played across the screen. He turned his head and Alec got a good look at his face, recognising him with a swoop of rage. 5 minutes later the image of his bedraggled colleague followed, recognisable by her orange coat. 

“And that's DS Miller.” Lindsay added unnecessarily. “Do you recognise him?”

“Yep” Alec said grimly. His face was a mask of barely controlled rage. “Leo Humphries. Swaggery little shit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thanks to everyone that's reading this. I just want to implore you, if you like it or even if you don't, please please please comment!! I'm pouring my heart into this and I'm not getting much feedback! I have the whole story planned in my head with loads more chapters but if no-ones enjoying it it's kinda like singing to an empty theatre. 
> 
> Anyway hope you enjoyed and want some more! :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short one! It was going to be a long update but I've split it! Chapter 7 tomorrow if you like :-)

‘Why?’ Alec was sat across from Leo in the interview room, his jaw twitching as he regarded the cocky young lad in front of him.

Leo shrugged. ‘I like it. I feel in control. It's only sex, they'd all had sex before so what does one more time count?’

He felt Lindsay shift next to him, could almost feel the rage flowing from her at his cavalier attitude. ‘It is rape. They didn't have the choice, their bodies are NOT yours.’ 

Leo continued to look impassive.

‘Why those particular women?’ Alec asked. 

‘They were just there at the right time.’ Leo explained. ‘Except the detective woman. I saw her when I was on my way back from Danielle’s so I waited for her. I wasn’t prepared, I didn't have my kit on me. Just some twine in my pocket.’

‘That's why you didn't wear a condom.’ Lindsay clarified.

‘That's right’ Leo said pleasantly. ‘I noticed when she questioned me how condescending she was so I thought I'd let her know who was in charge.’

At this Alec stood up abruptly, his chair scraping noisily across the floor. He stalked to the door and opened it as he heard Lindsay tell the tape the interview was paused. 

Alec leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes, trying to suppress the urge to strangle Leo Humphries. He heard the door next to him open and shut.

‘Quite the cocky little bastard isn't he?’ Lindsay said. 

Alec just nodded. ‘Must be hard for you’ she said carefully ‘hearing all that about the woman you have feelings for.’ 

Alec’s head snapped in her direction. ‘How did you know?’

She smiled. ‘I'm a detective. You can see how much this has upset you and for someone with the nickname ‘shitface’ you've been remarkably attentive to Ellie.’ 

Alec groaned. ‘Christ is it that obvious?’

‘Yes! Yes it is!’ Lindsay said cheerfully. ‘And for the record, I think it's sweet.’

Alec wrinkled his nose distastefully. ‘Urgh. Sweet. Never been called that before.’

‘No good?’

Alec shook his head. ‘Don’t like it.’ His face dropped again. ‘Seriously though, I want to kill him. He is not what men are.’ He turned to look at Lindsay.

She met his gaze. ‘I know.’ She said solemnly.

Alec pushed off the wall and stood up straight. ‘Someone’s got to tell Ellie and Trish.’

‘I’ll take Trish, you go to Ellie.’ Lindsay said kindly. 

************************************************

Ellie opened the door wearing jeans and a baggy sweater. She smiled when she saw him then her face dropped when she took in the expression on his face and his lack of food.

‘What’s happened? Why haven't you bought food? Has something else happened?’ She said with increasing panic. 

‘Can I come in?’ Alec asked.

‘Of course!’ She stepped aside to let him in.

‘Where are the boys?’ He asked.

‘Upstairs playing. Now what's happened?’ Ellie asked urgently. 

They went to sit on the sofa. Alec took a deep breath. ‘They've caught the guy.’

Ellie sagged. ‘Oh God. Who?’ Alec remained silent. ‘WHO?’ Ellie sobbed.

Alec seemed to be struggling to speak, finally with a broken voice ‘Leo Humphries.’

‘What!? That swaggery little shit!? Why?’ She was gobsmacked. 

Alec swallowed. ‘Because you were there, and…he wanted to show you who’s boss after you questioned him.’ Ellie was aghast. ‘He's also admitted to Trish, Laura Benson and two other historic attacks.’ 

‘Oh my God. All those women.’ Ellie cried.

‘Who now will get justice thanks to your testimony and bravery today.’ Alec took her hand. ‘We couldn't have got him without you.’ 

Ellie nodded and wiped her eyes. ‘Promise me he’s going to go down for a long time.’

‘I promise.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment if you liked it! :)


	7. Chapter 7

4 weeks later. 

Alec opened his eyes to unfamiliar surroundings and it took him a second to adjust to where he was. Ellie’s room. 

In the past few weeks he and Ellie had reached a stalemate of sorts. He didn't push for her to get counselling as long as she let him in and didn't push him away. He'd spent lots of nights talking to her, sleeping on her sofa, bringing her and the boys takeaways and just being there for her. Daisy was old enough to spend time at the house by herself and had been very understanding of the situation. Meanwhile, Ellie had come back to work and seemed to be coping OK, though Alec kept a close eye on her. Their relationship was more friendly than romantic currently as Alec didn't want to push her on that front. However the previous night she’d invited him into her bed just for company and Alec had fallen asleep with his arm flung around her waist, finally feeling he could keep her safe.

He blinked and sat up, noticing the absence of Ellie. Today was the day of Leo’s plea and sentencing. The evidence against him was so compelling there was no chance even if he pleaded not-guilty, he would escape prison. 

He heard wretching noises from the en-suite bathroom and climbed out of bed, padding over to investigate. He found Ellie heaving over the toilet.

‘You ok?’ He asked when she’d finished. He ran the tap and handed her a glass of water.

‘Thanks.’ She murmured. ‘It’s nothing, just nervous about today.’

Alec leaned against the door frame. ‘Don't be. There's no way he’s getting off. The DNA evidence, the confession, the videos. He's going down for a long time.’ 

Ellie looked up at him. ‘Yeah you're right.’ She smirked. ‘About time really, you were due being right about something eventually.’

‘Oi!’ Alec protested. 

Ellie laughed from her position on the bathroom floor. ‘Oh my god your face! You look like a wounded puppy!’ She help her arms out. ‘Help me up.’

Alec took her hands and pulled her up with a surprising amount of force, causing her to fall forward from a standing position and he caught her around the waist.

‘Oi! Idiot!’ She smacked his chest. ‘You did that on purpose!’

‘Might've done.’ Alec said cheekily. ‘Feeling better?’ 

‘Better.’ She confirmed.

***************************

 

‘Fifteen years!!’ Ellie exclaimed. They were walking away from the courthouse, having just watched Leo Humphries get sent down.

‘I know!’ Alec replied. ‘And with no chance of parole for at least 10. That's a tougher sentence than I expected, even for 4 counts of rape.’

They stopped walking and looked at each other. ‘I don't know how to feel.’ Ellie said. ‘I mean I'm pleased, but sad and relieved and angry….and sick.’

‘Sick?’ Alec frowned.

Ellie paled. ‘Yeah I'm gonna-‘ and then she was off. Alec watched in disbelief as she suddenly got sick, wretching over a low hedge, before he remembered himself and went to help her.

‘Alright’ he murmured consolingly. She stood up, wiping her mouth.

‘Better?’ He asked.

Ellie nodded and rubbed her stomach. ‘Yeah I think I have a bug. I just need to rest.’

‘Alright.’ Alec held her hand. ‘Let's get you home.’

*********************************

Ellie had gone to bed when they got in and Alec had spent the afternoon tidying up, flicking through the TV and answering emails on his phone. He picked the boys up from school and Lucy’s respectively and was mid way through making beans on toast for them, when Ellie shuffled into the room yawning. 

‘Oh hello sleeping beauty! How you feeling?’ 

‘Better!’ Ellie replied brightly as she ruffled Fred’s hair affectionately.

‘Mum, can I have a lift to the cinema?’ Tom asked.

‘Who you going with?’ She replied. 

‘Michael from school. We’re going to watch the new Transformers film, its sick!’ He said delightedly.

Alec and Ellie both frowned at him. ‘Yeah…not the best choice of words to your Mum right now, son.’ Alec said.

‘Sorry’ Tom said. ‘So can I go after tea?’ 

‘Yes. I'll take you.’ She agreed. 

‘You sure?’ Alec queried.

‘Yes I’m fine, don't make a fuss.’ She replied. 

‘And can I borrow a tenner?’ He said hopefully.

Ellie glared at him. ‘Sorry, do I look like a money tree?’ She gestured to herself. ‘No you may not, you have pocket money. Where’s it gone?’

Tom muttered something that sounded like ‘sweets’ and looked downcast. 

Alec opened his wallet and handed Tom a ten pound note. ‘Here.’

‘Alec!’ Ellie was outraged. ‘I told him no!’

‘Ach, go easy on the boy Ellie. He's been a real help these last few weeks with Fred.’ He pointed out.

She sighed. ‘Fine.’ She relented. ‘But I want you back by 11. Now let me grab my keys.’ 

‘Thanks Man’ Tom said to Alec.

He smiled. ‘Anytime son.’

******************* 

Ellie had dropped Tom off at the cinema and stopped at the nearby supermarket for milk. As she wandered the aisles she went past her usual brand of tampons and went to put them in her trolley as usual when it hit her. She hadn't used any in almost 2 months.

With a rapidly beating heart, she went further down the aisle and picked up 3 pregnancy tests, all different brands. One of them was bound to be accurate she supposed.

She quickly paid for her purchases and drove home. When she arrived she went straight upstairs with nothing more than a cursory greeting to Alec. He seemed to be absorbed in a file so if he noticed her unusual behaviour, he didn't follow it up. 

3 minutes. 3 bloody minutes. Ellie paced nervously, as much as she could in the small bathroom. When her phone informed her it was time, she took a deep breath and turned the sticks over. 

And there it was. 3 identical results, no mistake. Ellie was pregnant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys. I'm playing hard ball! No more chapters until I get comments!! *evil laugh* :D


	8. Chapter 8

Alec was sitting on the sofa, absorbed in a file, glasses perched on his nose, when Ellie entered the room and stood in front of him. 

He didn't look up at first so Ellie cleared her throat. ‘Oh hi!’ He smiled. ‘You feeling better? Must've been a short term thing.’ 

‘Erm…yeah about that…’ Ellie started. Alec could see she had something important to say so he put down his file.

‘The thing is…’ she wrung her hands nervously. ‘Oh hell, I'm just gonna say it. I'm pregnant.’ 

Alec removed his glasses. ‘I'm sorry, you're what?’ He frowned.

Ellie nodded. ‘Pregnant. 4 weeks and 3 days exactly.’ 

Alec leaned back against the sofa and exhaled. ‘I see.’ He said eventually.

‘Say something!’ Ellie prompted. 

‘Are you sure? I mean, I thought you couldn't get pregnant.’ He frowned.

‘Of course I'm bloody sure you idiot!’ Ellie fumed. ‘I took 3 tests.’ 

Alec wiped his hands across his face and leaned forward. ‘Shit.’

‘I know.’ Ellie replied, moving to sit next to him. 

‘We didn't use a condom.’ He stated.

‘I know.’

‘And neither did Leo Humphries.’

Ellie glared at him. 

‘So the baby could be mine. Or it could be Leo’s’ he stated needlessly.

‘Oh great! Glad you worked that out so quickly! It's almost like you’re a bloody detective or something!’ Ellie said sarcastically.

Alec chose to ignore her sarcasm. ‘Did you no take the morning after pill at the clinic?’

Ellie sighed. ‘No, I turned it down, I didn't think it was necessary and I remember taking it at uni and it made me sick as a dog.’

Aled nodded understanding and they were both silent for a minute. ‘What are we going to do?’ He said suddenly. 

Ellie’s head snapped round to face him ‘WE?’

‘I'm in this with you, you stubborn bloody woman.’ Alec replied not unkindly.

‘It might not be your baby.’ She pointed out.

‘I'm aware of that.’ He said drily. ‘You think I'm going to walk away and leave you because of a thing like that? Ellie I've been here. Right here. Sleeping on your sofa, holding your hand, bringing you food. Holding you.’ He was earnest now and he gripped Ellie’s hand, looking searchingly into her eyes. ‘God help me, I think…I think I love you. And I'll love this wee one too, whoever it’s father.’

Ellie’s eyes widened. Did he just say he loved her? She removed her hand and stood up. ‘I can't deal with this!’

‘With what?’

‘All of this!’ She gestured at her stomach and between them. ‘The first time you tell me you love me is when I tell you I'm pregnant with a baby that might not be yours!? I mean how fucked up is that!?’ She raged. ‘I was just about to move on from being married to a murderer, then I get raped and knocked up.’ She wiped furious tears from her eyes. ‘I can't keep it.’

‘Now hang on a minute’ Alec was on his feet now. ‘You want to get an abortion?’

Ellie nodded. ‘I think so yeah. I mean I don't know right now, but this is wrong. It's all wrong!’ She sobbed.

‘But it's just a wee bairn Ellie, you can't do that. It might be my child. Don't I get a say?’

Ellie sniffed and looked up at him with anger flashing in her eyes. ‘No. No you do NOT get a bloody say. It's MY body and I get to do with it what I like.’ She was shaking with rage. 

‘Right, well I can see you've made your mind up. I'm no use to you here so shall I see myself out?’ He replied angrily, picking up his coat. 

‘Alec, wait. I-‘ Ellie started but it was too late. He was gone.

******************************************

Daisy Hardy was sitting on the sofa, legs curled underneath her, leafing through a magazine, when the slam of the door announced her father’s presence. She watched with concern as he stomped into the room and threw himself into the armchair without even removing his coat.

‘Alright Dad? I thought you were stopping at Ellie’s tonight. I've told Chloe to come over.’ 

‘Yeah…we had a fight.’ Alec said sullenly. 

‘Daad!’ Daisy exclaimed. ‘Do not mess this up! I like Ellie, she's good for you.’

Alec looked at his daughter. ‘It's not really been like that between us, darlin. It's complicated, you wouldn't understand.’

Daisy raised an eyebrow. ‘Oh no?’ She questioned. ‘I am 18 Dad. It might help you to talk about it.’ She took a sip of tea.

‘Alright. Ellie’s pregnant.’

Daisy started choking on her tea and Alec went over to thump her back. ‘Is she really?’ She asked when she’d recovered. ‘That’s good news.’ She looked at his face. ‘Isn't it?’ She said hesitantly. 

‘Daisy you know how I've been staying with Ellie because she was attacked?’ 

‘Yeah.’

‘I didn't tell you the full story.’ He said gently. ‘She was raped.’

Daisy’s eyes widened in surprise. ‘Why didn't you tell me?’

‘She didn't want everyone knowing, and I didn't want to scare you. The guy who did it went to jail today.’ He explained.

‘Oh God, poor Ellie!’ Daisy exclaimed. ‘So the baby is the rapists?’ 

Alec looked uncomfortable. ‘Well….we’re not sure’

Daisy smirked. ‘Oh! So it WAS like that between you!’

‘Only once.’ Alec clarified, clearly uncomfortable with his daughter having an insight into his sex life. 

‘Well Dad, as they say at school. Once is all it takes.’ Daisy said lightly. ‘Still doesn't explain why you guys had a fight.’

Alec sighed. ‘She doesn't want to keep the baby. At least I don't think she does, I sorta stormed out after that bit.’

Daisy nodded solemnly. ‘I think I can understand why she’d feel like that. She must've been going through hell recently and now to have this…..it must be hard for her to process. You need to go easy on her Dad. Look at it from her point of view. Respect her wishes.’

Alec regarded his daughter thoughtfully. ‘When did you get so wise.’ He said, lump in his throat.  
She smiled. ‘I had a good teacher. You know what to do.’ She punched him lightly on the arm. ‘Go to her.’

Alec kissed the top of her head. ‘Love you.’

‘Don't be soppy! Now go!’ 

***************************************************

Alec was walking towards the Miller house along the front, when he spotted an unmistakable figure on what he’d considered to be ‘their’ bench. He took a deep breath and sat down next to Ellie, pointedly not looking at each other. 

‘You took your bloody time.’ Ellie said. 

‘You didn't know I was coming back.’ Alec pointed out.

‘Yes I did. You always come back.’ She replied. ‘To this town, to this bench.’ She looked at him. ‘To me.’ 

Alec turned his head so his eyes met hers. ‘Ellie I'm sorry I stormed out.’ He said sincerely. ‘I can't imagine how you're feeling.’

Ellie snorted. ‘I don't even know. My head is a mess. I don't know what to do. I went through so much to have Fred, I feel like now I have another chance at motherhood, I shouldn't waste it. On the other hand, I don't want all my children to be the spawn of evil.’ She wiped tears from her eyes.

Alec placed an arm around her shoulders and she leaned her head against his. ‘I don't think even if the baby is Leo’s it would turn out like him. Tom and Fred are such good lads and a credit to you. With such a strong and good hearted mother, any child of yours would be nothing but kind and loving.’

Ellie chuckled. ‘Flatterer. I still don't know if I can have this baby though. To have a constant reminder of what happened. Even if it turns out to be yours, it’ll always be connected to one of the worst days of my life.’

‘I know.’ Alec soothed. ‘I understand. Even if I don’t agree. Whatever you decide, I'll support you all the way.’ He promised.

Ellie raised her head to look into his eyes. ‘Really?’ 

‘Yes.’ He met her gaze. ‘I'm in this for the long haul Ellie. You and me, whatever this is. I know things are complicated but I meant it earlier. I love you and I’ll be there holding your hand for as long as you’ll have me.’ 

Ellie regarded him for a moment then leant up as Alec leant down and covered her lips with his. It was a fairly chaste kiss but full of promise and love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please please please COMMENT!!


	9. Chapter 9

Later that evening, they went back to Ellie’s house and made love slowly and reverently. Alec whispered her name like a prayer and Ellie cried when she climaxed. Alec kissed the tears away and promised her nothing would ever hurt her again. 

The next morning, Alec again woke to the absence of Ellie and the sound of her wretching from the bathroom. He held her hair back and brought her water and a cool flannel. 

‘Thanks’ she muttered. ‘I was never this sick with Tom or Fred.’ She mused. ‘It's like my body’s rebelling against this pregnancy’

‘Don't say that El’ Alec reprimanded gently. 

‘Why not? It's true’ Ellie retorted. ‘It feels different, it feels wrong.’ She stood up gingerly and walked past Alec to the wardrobe where she retrieved an oversize sweater.

‘Where are you going?’ He frowned.

‘For a walk. I need some air to clear my head and settle my stomach.’ 

‘Hang on I'll come’ Alec said but was stopped short.

‘No’ Ellie said firmly. She looked into his eyes. ‘I need to be on my own, just for a bit.’ 

All Alec could do was nod and she was gone 

*****************************************

Ellie walked and walked until she found herself in the park. She sat on a bench and absentmindedly watched the children play, subconsciously rubbing her abdomen.

‘El?’ She lifted her head at the voice and saw Beth, holding Lizzie’s hand. 

She sent the child off to play and sat on the bench next to Ellie. ‘You ok?’ She asked ‘I've not heard from you since the sentencing and I was getting a bit concerned.’

‘Fine thanks Beth.’ Ellie replied evenly. ‘How are your lot?’

‘Ok. I mean Chloe is doing exams and Lizzie…well she's growing like a weed! I can't keep her in shoes!’ Beth laughed.

They were both silent for a moment, watching Lizzie play innocently when Beth mused out loud ‘To think I nearly got rid of her.’ 

Ellie’s head snapped to the side. ‘You what?’

Beth sighed. ‘It was just after Danny….everything was all messed up, I'd just found out about Mark and Becca so the last thing I wanted was another baby. Especially when my heart was so full of Danny.’ 

‘Oh God!’ Ellie choked. ‘It's Joe! He nearly caused another death before she was ever born, and look at her, she's beautiful!’ Ellie broke into noisy sobs and a startled Beth swept her up in a cuddle.

‘Shh El, it’s ok. She's here. She's thriving.’ Ellie calmed and Beth pulled back to look her friend in the eye. ‘Now what's this really about El, cos I know you're not that upset about me nearly having an abortion 4 years ago.’ 

Ellie sniffed and wiped at her nose and eyes before fixing a watery gaze on Beth. ‘I'm pregnant.’ She admitted.

Beth’s eyes were like saucers! ‘Oh God El! Leo?’

‘I don't know’ she admitted. ‘I sorta slept with Hardy the night before…’

Beth was gobsmacked and just stared at her for a second. ‘Say something.’ Ellie pleaded.

Beth broke into a grin and smacked Ellie’s arm. ‘I bloody KNEW it! You and him!’ She laughed then her face fell. ‘So what they said at the trial was true?’ 

‘Oh God no! I couldn't stand him back then! No, this is very new.’ She reassured her friend.

‘You sly cow though! You should've told me! What are you going to do?’ 

Ellie shook her head. ‘That's just it Beth, I don't know. I don't feel like I can take the chance it’s Leo’s baby. By the time I can get a DNA test it’ll be too late. It’ll always be a reminder of what happened to me. Even if it's Alec’s. And yet…’

‘You want to keep it.’ Beth finished. Ellie nodded and Beth wrapped her arms around her. ‘What a horrible decision. What does Hardy say?’

‘Alec?’ Beth smiled at her friend calling that grumpy DI they’d bitched about by his first name. ‘He's all for keeping it, says he’ll be its father even if he's not. He's being very sweet though, says he’ll respect my decision.’ 

‘Are things that serious with you and Hardy?’

Ellie smiled wistfully. ‘I think so yeah, I couldn't have got through the last few weeks without him. I know he loves me, I'm not in a place to say it back yet but I hope to be. It's just..’ she wiped her eyes ‘a shitty shitty situation.’

‘I know.’ Beth consoled. ‘I've been in a similar situation.’ They both looked at Lizzie who was climbing up a slide. ‘Couldn't imagine life without her now though.’ She looked at Ellie. ‘Be sure though, El. Whatever you do, be SURE.’ 

***************************************

Alec was busy in the kitchen, tea towel slung over his shoulders, humming to himself as he washed the dishes. He didn't hear Ellie come in and stand in the doorway, leaning against the doorframe with her arms folded, just watching him and smiling.

He turned around and started when he spotted Ellie. ‘Oh hello! I never heard you come in! Good walk?’ 

Ellie walked over to him and kissed him soundly. ‘I think you should go on a walk everyday if this is the effect.’ Alec joked.

‘I have to tell you something.’ Ellie said seriously. 

Alec looked at her. ‘You’ve booked in for a termination.’ He surmised. ‘Well I'll come with you, you shouldn't be alone I-‘

‘ALEC!’ Ellie got his attention. ‘I'm keeping the baby. Kind of hoping you still want that Dad job.’ 

She squealed as Alec grabbed her and spun her round before setting her back on her feet.

‘I love you. Thank you.’ Alec said with a choked voice and he leant down to cover her mouth with his own.

*************************************

The following morning, they arrived together at the station and were aware of the murmurs of the other officers. ‘Let's give em something to talk about.’ Ellie murmured and grabbed Alec’s hand. Alec went beet red, unaccustomed to such public displays, and he could swear he saw money changing hands. 

Ellie followed him into his office and hung her coat up as he sat down. ‘What’ve we got today then? Following up leads from the Jefferson case?’ 

‘Yeah…Ellie I’m taking you off active duty.’ He said suddenly.

Ellie bristled. ‘The hell you are! You can't do that!’ She said sharply.

‘I'm your superior officer. I'm looking after the welfare of your child.’ He said simply.

‘Oh it's my child now? Not ours?’ Ellie retorted. ‘Don't pull rank on me, this is bollocks and I'll go to the super. It's up to me what I do at work.’ She folded her arms angrily, eyes blazing.

‘Ellie I have a duty of care. I can't look after you and operate effectively where we might have to confront a suspect. I still want you on interviews and enquiries but anything dangerous- you're off.’

Ellie huffed. ‘So I just do boring legwork for the next 8 months?’ Alec nodded. ‘And who's going to have your back?’ She asked.

‘M’fine.’ Alec said. 

Ellie merely raised an eyebrow. She glared at him with her arms folded for a few seconds then heaved a big sigh. ‘Fine.’ She relented ‘but I am not happy about this.’ She glowered.

‘You hide it so well.’ He smirked.

‘Right. Can I make you a cup of tea, or is that too strenuous?’ She said sarcastically. 

‘I think that's ok.’ He retorted.

Ellie wandered off into the kitchen and Alec started browsing his emails. Suddenly he heard a huge crash and a cry coming from the kitchen. He rushed out of his office and saw the shattered remains of two mugs in a pool of still steaming tea. 

Ellie was in the midst of it, clutching her abdomen with tears running down her face. 

He turned to one of the officers. ‘Call an ambulance NOW!’ He barked before rushing up to Ellie. 

‘What is it?’ He asked urgently. 

‘My stomach!’ She cried. ‘So much pain. I think it's the baby.’ 

‘It's gonna be OK, stay calm.’ Alec said soothingly. 

He gathered her up in his arms and held her as she cried in pain until the ambulance came.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No more chapters until I get 10 comments!!! *evil laugh*


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry just a short one guys. I have a lot going on right now and I mean ALOT so basically updates will be as and when. Thanks for your patience and as ever, please leave me COMMENTS!! Even if you don't like something I'm always up for feedback :)

Alec was sitting on the plastic chairs in A&E, when he heard two sets of footsteps pound towards him. He looked up to see a worried-looking Daisy and Tom hurrying towards him. 

He stood and wrapped his daughter in a hug then gave Tom a nod and a friendly pat on the shoulder. ‘I'm glad you've come, but there's no news yet, I'm just waiting.’ He sighed.

‘What happened Dad?’ Daisy asked. 

Alec sat down and leaned against the back of the chair, rubbing his hands over his face. ‘I dunno Daize. She was fine and then she collapsed in pain.’

‘Is it the baby?’ Daisy asked.

‘Baby?’ Tom’s eyes whipped to Alec. ‘Is my Mum pregnant?’ He asked sharply.

Alec nodded. ‘Oh great!’ Tom fumed. ‘More secrets! When were you going to tell me? When you brought it home? No one ever tells me anything, I'm sick of being treated like a child!’ 

Alec stood. ‘Hang on a wee sec lad, we only just found out yesterday and it's complicated. Your mum was gonnae tell you soon.’

‘Yeah sure.’ Tom said bitterly. ‘Well if I lose my mum, aswell as my dad because of you, I'll never forgive you.’ With that, he turned and stormed off down the corridor.

Daisy looked at her Dad, conflicted. ‘I'm sorry I thought he knew!’ 

‘Go after him Daize, make sure he doesn't do anything stupid.’ He nodded and Daisy turned and ran after Tom.

Alec heaved a massive sigh and went to sit down until he saw a doctor approaching with a chart. He consulted it and looked at Alec. ‘Mr Miller?’

Alec baulked at the thought of being associated with Joe, but answered calmly. ‘No, I'm DI Hardy, I'm Ellie’s partner.’

‘DI? Work partner?’ The Doctor queried.

‘Everything partner, now what’s happened?’ Alec demanded harshly.

‘Are you aware Mrs Miller is pregnant?’ The Doctor asked.

‘Yes, is it the baby? Is there something wrong?’ 

‘Mrs Miller is experiencing an ectopic pregnancy. It's where the embryo implants in the Fallopian tube, rather than the uterus.’

‘Can you fix it? Move it?’ Alec asked.

‘I'm sorry.’ The Doctor replied. ‘The only solution is to remove the embryo and the Fallopian tube. If it ruptures, it can cause severe problems, even death.’

‘But Ellie is going to be OK?’ Alec asked.

‘She’ll need surgery, but she will be fine.’ The Doctor advised.

‘Can I see her?’ 

‘She's pretty doped up on painkillers and pre-Med, we’re taking her down soon. But just for a minute.’

He led Alec to a small room and he entered to see Ellie looking very pale, hooked up to monitors and and IV. His heart sank at how vulnerable and small this feisty detective looked. He grasped her hand and she turned her head and opened her eyes to look at him. 

‘Oh look! It's the beardy grumpy detective!’ She laughed at her own joke then frowned in imitation of him. ‘Oh so grumpy!’   
‘Ellie, sweetheart’ Alec started gently ‘you're going down to have an operation now, but I'll be right here ok? I'll be right next to you when you wake up.’ 

Ellie suddenly looked sad. ‘They're taking my baby aren't they? Don't let them take my baby!’ She cried. 

Alec looked stricken. ‘I'm sorry sweetheart, it doesn't have a chance, and neither will you if we leave it.’ He gently stroked the hair away from her face and placed a kiss on her forehead. 

The porters came to wheel her down to theatre and he held her hand as far as he could. The doors to surgery closed in his face and he watched her disappear around a corner. He leaned against the wall, sank to the floor and put his head in his hands and wept.


	11. Chapter 11

Ellie became aware of a distant beeping sound, which as the fog cleared became louder. She opened her eyes to see Alec’s concerned face hovering over her. 

‘Hello!’ He beamed once he’d seen she was back with them. ‘How’re you feeling?’

Ellie tried to sit up but Alec stopped her. ‘Shh lie still a minute, give it some time.’

‘Thirsty’ Ellie rasped and Alec helped her sip some water through a straw. 

‘Better?’ Ellie nodded.

‘Where are the boys?’ She asked.

‘With Lucy, in the waiting room. The Doctor won't let them see you while you're still in recovery. I’m only here because I flashed my badge about and made a fuss!’ He smiled.

‘Shitface’ Ellie teased. 

Just then, the door opened and the Doctor walked in. ‘Hello Mrs Miller, I see you're awake’ he said pleasantly. ‘How are you feeling?’

‘Sore.’ Ellie replied.

‘That's to be expected.’ He replied. ‘I'd like to discuss your surgery. Do you want DI Hardy present?’

‘Yes’ Ellie said determinedly, grasping Alec’s hand. 

‘Ok. Well as we suspected, the pregnancy was ectopic. There were two embryos implanted in the Fallopian tube, which was why you became symptomatic at only 5 weeks. Normally, it's 8-12 weeks.’ The Doctor said.

‘Twins? It was twins?’ Ellie asked.

The Doctor nodded. ‘It's quite rare in twins for both to be ectopic. We removed them and your Fallopian tube. If it’d been left much long it would have ruptured and you could have haemorrhaged.’

They were both gobsmacked. ‘Twins’ Ellie murmured.

Alec turned to look at Ellie. ‘Mum was a twin.’ He said and Ellie’s eyes widened at the implication of this. 

‘I'll leave you to recover now’ the doctor said kindly. ‘I want to keep you in for a few days, then I can send you home but no working or driving for 4 weeks. Rest!’ He emphasised.

‘I'll make sure of it.’ Alec promised. ‘Thank you doctor.’ 

As the Doctor left, Ellie turned to Alec. ‘Oh god Alec! Twins! That means they were probably yours!’

Alec swallowed. ‘Maybe.’ He said, his voice breaking. ‘We won't know now.’ He stroked her hair before standing and placing a kiss on her forehead. ‘Get some rest.’ He ordered. ‘You can see the boys when you're back on the ward.’ 

He went to leave and was stopped by Ellie’s hand grabbing his. He turned to look at her expectantly and saw tears in her eyes. ‘I love you’ she whispered, as her eyes closed in sleep. Alec smiled in response, lifting her hand to his mouth to kiss it, before carefully placing her arm down and going back to the rest of his newfound family. 

**************************************************

A few days later, Alec opened the door for Ellie and guided her into the house. Tom, Daisy and Fred followed, the elder children carrying bags of food shopping. 

‘Right. Home sweet home.’ Alec said and led Ellie to the sofa. Tom and Daisy took the food into the kitchen and started putting it away. 

‘Tea?’ Alec asked, standing infront of Ellie. ‘Chocolate? Magazine? What can I get you?’

‘Alec stop fussing’ Ellie scolded. ‘I'm fine, just a bit sore. Don't be a bloody weirdo about it.’

‘Ellie you just had surgery and you need to take it easy.’ He scolded gently, reaching behind her to plump her cushion.

Ellie waved him off. ‘God I think I preferred it when you were all grumpy and wouldn't talk to me.’ She huffed. ‘Now go away you're crowding me.’ 

Alec stared at her. ‘I'm tryna help.’ 

‘I'm fine. Haven't you got some files to be reading?’ 

‘You know I haven't.’ He replied. ‘I took a weeks leave.’ 

‘You still shouldn't have done that. I never asked you to do that.’ Ellie retorted.

‘I know.’ He replied pleasantly. ‘I wanted to be there for you.’ 

Ellie looked at him shrewdly. ‘Why are you being nice to me?’ Alec frowned as she continued. ‘I mean it's my fault.’

Alec shook his head. ‘No, no, no El. None of this was your fault. D’ya hear me?’ He grabbed her hand and looked into her tear-filled eyes. ‘It was just one of those things.’ 

‘No.’ Ellie shook her head. ‘I didn't want them at first, I was prepared to….to get rid and then as soon as I change my mind, the universe plays another cruel joke on me.’ She said bitterly, tears streaming down her cheeks.

She fixed her watery gaze on Alec. ‘Everything I touch turns to shit. You'd better stay away from me Alec, you’ll be be next.’ 

Alec chose to ignore her bitter warning and sat next to her on the sofa. ‘I’m going nowhere Ellie.’ He whispered, as he gathered her in his arms and they both wept for their unborn children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Not sure if many of you are still reading this. Sorry I've been a bit lax with the updates I really do have a lot on right now. As ever, if you like it please comment!! :)


	12. Chapter 12

Over the next few days, they went through the motions, but grief weighed heavy on them. Ellie was on medical leave and Alec was on annual leave so they settled into a routine. Ellie wanted to sleep alone so Alec was resigned to the sofa. The days were spent cleaning and doing household tasks, barely speaking except for about the kids. Alec popped home to check on Daisy occasionally but she was a young woman now and didn't need him there all the time. 

On the 4th day, as they were drying dishes together in silence, Alec brought up counselling. 

‘I don't need counselling.’ Ellie snapped, slamming a cup onto the draining board with more force than necessary. 

‘Ellie please. You've been through so much in the last few years. You're not coping.’

She glared at him. ‘Aren't I? I think I'm coping just fine. I'm here, I'm functioning, I'm looking after the boys.’

‘You're shutting down Ellie.’ Alec stated. ‘You won't talk to me, or let me touch you. It's not about sex, I feel like there's a wall around you. Every time something happens, you build another layer of the wall and I have to work so hard, SO hard to get back in. Then the next day the wall is back up. I can't take it Ellie.’

She glared at him suddenly, then shrugged. ‘So leave.’ She stated simply.

‘I’m sorry?’ Alec replied.

‘You heard. You don't like my coping mechanisms, then jog on. You don't get to tell me how to cope with things. Truth is, everyone hurts me eventually, or I hurt them so I'm better off just me and the boys.’

‘Sweetheart, you can't think that.’ Alec implored. ‘It's just not true.’

Ellie looked at him pointedly. ‘My husband, was a paedophile murderer. My son left me. I was raped. My boss knocked me up with babies that were never meant to live, so yeah, everyone hurts me.’ She wiped tears from her eyes. 

Alec felt his own eyes well up. ‘All this’ he said in a choked voice ‘is your way of coping. And it's not working Ellie. You can't shut everyone out.’

‘I've hurt you too.’ She said ‘you're better off without me. Everyone is.’

‘What? How? And don't EVER say that!’ Alec was suddenly angry and he grabbed Ellie’s arm. ‘I’m not better off without you. I LOVE you. You make me better. You MAKE me care. I don't blame you for any of this El, it's not your fault. None of it. You understand?’ 

Ellie looked down at the ground and nodded tearfully. ‘I lost your babies.’ She said in a small voice.

Alec gently tipped her chin up with his hand so he could look into her eyes. ‘No. You didn't.’ He said earnestly. ‘They were not meant to be, that's all.’ 

Alec rested his forehead against Ellie’s and they stood there for a moment wrapped in each other's arms. They raised their heads and looked longingly into each other's eyes. Lips met slowly, gently, then all of a sudden, Ellie deepened the kiss and pushed him against the fridge. Magnets clattered to the floor as Ellie pulled Alec’s shirt from his trousers and went to work on his belt. 

‘Ellie stop.’ Alec pushed her away breathlessly. ‘We can't do this. You can't do this, you're recovering from surgery.’ 

Ellie ran a hand over her hair in frustration. ‘No, you're right. You're right.’ She straightened her clothes. ‘I’m going to bed.’ She kissed him quickly and walked to the lounge door, leaving him staring after her. 

She got to the door, turned around and fixed him with a cheeky grin. ‘Fancy a blow job?’ 

Alec had never moved so fast in his life.

************************************

Ellie lay awake on her side in the darkened bedroom. Alec was asleep behind her, snoring gently. She wiped the silent tears from her eyes and carefully shuffled out from under Alec’s arm. He stirred but did not wake. She carefully checked on her sleeping boys and kissed them both on their heads. Fred stirred but she shushed him and he went back to sleep. 

************************************

Alec thought he heard the front door close and gradually woke up. He noticed Ellie was not in bed and figured she was in the bathroom so he turned over to go back to sleep. Slowly, his sleep-addled detectives brain put the pieces together. Missing Ellie. Front door closed. He sat up suddenly and swung his legs out of bed. He quickly padded to the boys bedrooms but Tom and Fred were both sound asleep with no sign of Ellie.

He went downstairs, walked into the kitchen and his heart leapt as he spotted a piece of paper on the counter. He picked it up and his blood ran cold at the sight of the words in Ellie’s handwriting.

‘I’m sorry Alec. I can't do this anymore. You deserve better. El x’ 

******************************************************

Just over a mile away, a lonely figure in a bright orange windbreak stood on the cliff top, almost at the edge, and looked down from the dizzying height to the beach and surf below.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a shortish update, struggled with it. Comments are welcome please :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey!! Just a short chapter this time guys. And I'm happy to leave the story here to be honest. I need some serious comments to persuede me to write more!! Muhahah bribery!! 
> 
> Also this chapter mentions suicide. if you've been affected by this please please seek help from your doctor or the samaritans. There is so much help available out there. 
> 
> ✌ 

Alec woke Tom gently. The teenager looked at him through sleepy narrowed eyes. ‘Alec? S’goin on?’ He muttered.

Alec tried to look calmer than he felt. ‘I need to go out for a bit. You need to stay here and look after Fred if he wakes. Ok?’ 

Tom sat up. ‘Where's Mum?’

‘She just popped out, she’ll be back soon, I need to nip back home for my toothbrush so you're in charge. Ok?’

Tom retreated back into his duvet cocoon with a muttered ‘OK whatever.’

Alec hastily dressed and grabbed his coat before jumping in the car. He drove to the cliff top carpark by the chalet and parked the car. He didn't even bother to turn the engine off or close the door, just ran right to the chalet. A quick glance through the windows told him Ellie wasn't there. He went towards the edge of the cliff to try and peer onto the beach, but a recent large rockfall made him cautious about going too close to the edge.

He felt his heart rate slow slightly as he jogged back to the car. He sat behind the wheel and drummed his fingers on it restlessly, trying to think where else she’d go. Eventually, he slammed the car into gear and headed down to the beach, tyres squealing. 

He walked towards the figure on the sand in the orange jacket. Ellie was sat, hugging her knees and staring out to sea. Alec approached her slowly and sat next to her. 

‘I was thinking of just walking out to sea.’ She said conversationally. Alec said nothing, just listened. ‘I went to the top of the cliff, I was going to jump, but I'm too much of a wuss.’ She wiped tears from her eyes. ‘Can't even do that right.’ 

‘Do you actually want to die?’ Alec asked.

‘I…I don't think so.’ Ellie admitted. ‘It was the thought of leaving the boys, and possibly Joe getting his hands on them.’ 

‘I'd never let that happen.’ Alec said around a lump in his throat.

‘I can't live like this though.’ Ellie admitted. ‘The guilt, the pain, the fear. The shitstorm that is my life.’ 

Alec put his arm around her. ‘The thing is though, that storms pass. I know things are unbearable right now, but they won't always be. You have to trust things will get better. You've got the boys and me….if you want.’

Ellie turned to look at him. ‘I do want.’ She said softly. ‘But God knows why you want to be involved with a mess like me. I've got more baggage than a Heathrow terminal.’

Alec allowed himself a small smile at this. ‘I think we both have. But I think we can focus on what's good and allow ourselves to be happy sometimes despite the pain and grief we’ve both been through.’ He squeezed her hand. ‘I want to have counselling, and I was hoping you'd come.’ 

Ellie looked at him and nodded. ‘I want to be with you, I really do. If we’re going to make this work we need to deal with everything that's happened over the past 6 weeks. We've both suffered.’

Alec nodded tearfully. ‘Agreed. I don't ever want to worry about you like this again. My god that note Ellie…I'm just so glad you didn't do it.’ 

Ellie looked at him, her own eyes welling up. ‘I couldn't. I couldn't leave you all. I promise I won't ever. I love you, you wanker.’ She smiled through her tears. 

He pulled her into a hug and they held each other on the beach until the sun began to rise.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! Sorry it's been so long since my last update. The story will take a more domestic turn now and a bit lighter but I can still throw some drama in! As ever, comments are life. :)

6 months later.

Ellie turned the key in the door and entered the house. She dumped her bag in the hall and sighed as she toed her shoes off. A pleasing smell hit her as she padded towards the kitchen. There, focused on chopping garlic and adding it to the onions sizzling in the pan, was Alec Hardy.

‘Quite the picture of the domestic modern man!’ Ellie said with a smile, as he looked up. ‘All you're missing is the apron with the picture of the muscly man on it.’

She moved towards him and put her arms around his neck, kissing him soundly on the lips. ‘Mmm I don't need one of those’ he said cheekily. ‘I just need to take my top off.’

Ellie laughed and kissed him again. ‘Where are the kids?’ She questioned. Since they’d all moved in together 3 months back, the combined noise of two teenagers and a small child was pretty much constant, but she noticed its absence now. 

‘Tom is at the cinema with Michael and he said he was stopping with him tonight, something about a halo or skyrim? Something computery. Fred wanted to stay at Lucy’s tonight cos Ollie is there and Daisy is in her room, hopefully doing homework but probably on face-thingy’

Ellie smiled slyly. ‘Alone time later then?’ 

‘Oh yes’ Alec squeezed her bum and went back to stirring the onions.

‘Also’ Ellie started ‘My counsellor is so impressed with my progress, she's discharged me! Don't need to go every week now, only if I feel like I've gone backwards again.’

Alec looked up ‘that's fantastic news! No more Crazy Ellie?’

‘No more Crazy Ellie’ she confirmed with a giggle.

‘I'm so proud of you El. You're one of the toughest women, no, people, that I have ever met.’

‘On shut up you knob, you trying to make me cry?’ 

Alec wrapped his arms around Ellie and kissed her soundly.

‘Eurgh Dad! Put her down, you don't know where she's been!’ Came a cheeky voice from the doorway.

They broke apart and saw Daisy standing in the doorway, smirking. The teenager had her coat on.

‘Are you going out Daize?’ 

‘Yeah just going to Josh’s to study.’ She replied. ‘Won't be late.’ 

Alec appraised her. ‘Where are your books?’

‘At his.’ She replied smoothly.

‘I see.’ Alec said slowly. ‘Just take off your coat a sec.’

‘What? Why?’

‘I just want to see what you're wearing.’ He said carefully.

‘No you don't.’ she replied.

‘Daisy…’ Alec replied in a warning tone.

‘Fine!’ She said in exasperation and undid her coat. Underneath she wore fancy lingerie and a see through slip.

‘Studying are you? What, biology?’ Alec said angrily. ‘You've only been seeing this Josh for 5 minutes!’

‘Alec’ Ellie said in a warning tone. He ignored her.

‘3 months actually’ Daisy said angrily. 

‘Yeah well I don't approve of you having sex with him. You're barely of age and you've been with him all of 5 seconds, I've never even met the boy!’

‘That's because you're either a miserable sod or you're wrapped up in Ellie’ she retorted ‘and FYI I've already had sex with him. Lots of times. All over the place.’ She taunted.

Ellie had been looking between them following this verbal tennis match with her head, but at that, she looked at Alec. His face was red and his jaw was twitching. She hadn't seem him so angry and she waited for the explosion.

‘Go to your room.’ He said quietly, dangerously. 

‘I am 18 years old, Dad. I can-‘

‘I SAID GO!!’ He bellowed and Daisy stomped upstairs angrily slamming her door.

Ellie sighed, her peaceful evening now disintegrating. She turned to Alec. ‘Nicely done’ she said sarcastically.

‘Oh dunnae you start’ Alec replied, hands on his hips. ‘She's barely a child and he's taking advantage. She lives under my roof by my rules.’

‘Our roof actually.’ Ellie corrected. ‘And she's 18. She's legally an adult and if both parties consent there's nothing wrong. I know she's your baby girl but she's grown up! She's going to have sex whether you like it or not and what you need to do is make sure she's being safe.’ 

Alec glared at her. ‘Just sit here and calm down, I'll go talk to her.’ Ellie said. 

She knocked on Daisy’s door and opened it slowly. The girl was sitting in her pyjamas, cross legged on the bed. She sniffled and wiped her eyes as Ellie approached. 

‘Here.’ Ellie threw a pack of condoms infront of Daisy ‘take these.’ 

‘Ellie!!’ The girl was mortified.

‘Look Daisy’ Ellie began, sitting on the edge of the bed. ‘I've been your age, I know what it's like. Just, be safe yeah? STDs are no fun and babies are hard work, trust me!’ 

‘I shouldn't have said all that stuff to Dad’ Daisy conceded. ‘I was being a cow, trying to wind him up. Truth is…I haven't…..I mean we haven't….. I’m still a virgin!’ She admitted.

‘Oh Daisy’ Ellie sighed. ‘Why did you say all that then?’ 

‘Because he's so difficult. I think he still thinks I’m about 10 years old. I'm sure he wants me to be a nun.’ 

‘No Dad wants to think about their little girl growing up and having sex.’ Ellie advised. ‘I mean, God it was so embarrassing for me telling my Dad I was pregnant with Tom! And I was nearly 30 and married! I thought for sure, he definately knows now that I've had sex. So embarrassing!’ 

Daisy smiled. ‘I've text Josh, told him I can't come round tonight. He's been really sweet, says he’ll wait. I really like him Ellie. He's really considerate and he treats me really well.’

Ellie smiled. ‘So invite him over for dinner, we’d love to meet him!’

Daisy looked alarmed. ‘Dad will kill him, or arrest him or something!’

‘Leave your Dad to me.’ Ellie said. ‘We’re gonna order some pizza, cos your Dad cremated dinner. Want some?’

‘No thanks Ellie, I'm just going to go to bed.’ Daisy replied.

‘Alright love.’ Ellie stood and walked towards the door, giving Daisy an affectionate squeeze on the shoulder as she did so.

‘Ellie?’ She turned around to face her. ‘Thank you.’ Daisy said sincerely.

‘Anytime.’ Ellie promised.

She made her way downstairs to find her grumpy detective moodily flicking through the TV. She sat next to him. ‘Well?’ He scowled.

‘She's fine. She’s not been shagging Josh yet by the way, or anyone. She made it up to annoy you.’

Alec looked at her. ‘Seriously?’ He put his head back on the sofa.

‘Doesn't mean she isn't going to.’ Ellie pointed out. ‘She seems quite keen on this Josh. Anyway, I've given her our condoms and told her to invite him over for dinner one night!’ She flashed him a brilliant grin.

‘You’ve done WHAT!?’ Alec raised his voice. ‘Ellie you are bloody impossible! What did you do that for!’

‘I figured you don't want her to get an STD or become a Grandfather quite yet.’ She shrugged. 

‘I was gonna use those tonight aswell’ he grumbled. 

Ellie raised her eyebrows ‘Feeling lucky were we?’ 

‘You know you want this!’ He said jokingly, gesturing to himself. 

Ellie appraised him thoughtfully. ‘Yeah, I do, for some reason! Suppose we….skip the condoms….’ She proposed.

Alec’s eyes widened. ‘What are you saying El? You want a baby?’

‘I'm saying, I’m not adverse to the idea.’ She conceded. ‘I know what happened last time, but I've learned to accept that was one of those things and I'm not getting any younger Alec. I'm not saying I want to start getting ovulation kits and making you wear boxers and all that bollocks, all I’m suggesting is, we don't use protection and see what happens.’

Alec looked at her, then his face split into a wide grin. ‘Yeah ok’ he said.

Ellie’s grin matched his. She leaned towards him and captured his lips in a kiss, then pushed him down onto the sofa, straddling him. ‘Shall we start now?’ She asked.

‘Good a time as any!’ Alec agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE COMMENT!!


	15. Chapter 15

‘I love this’ Ellie said contentedly as she leaned back onto the picnic blanket, her face turned to the sun, eyes closed with a serene expression on her face. 

Alec looked at Fred digging in the sand nearby and Daisy and Tom playing Frisbee near the shoreline. The sun was glinting off the sea and the huge Jurassic cliffs loomed, glowing in the sunlight. He felt stupidly happy for the first time in a long time.

‘It’s alright’ he shrugged.

Ellie opened her eyes and looked at him with raised eyebrows 

‘Oh come on! I'm nae gonna start raving about the place am I? I don't like it here!’ This earned a further questioning look from Ellie, so he continued. ‘I don't like the sea air and the gulls, and the stupid tourists but it's good for Daisy, so I stay.’

‘That the only reason you stay?’ She said teasingly.

‘Weeell.. there's this woman, and her two kids. They're alright. She drives me mad half the time though, she's such a - OI!’

He stopped as a laughing Ellie lobbed some sand at him. She crawled onto his lap and put her arms around his neck. ‘Good job I love you, you knob.’ She kissed him deeply.

They broke apart shouting as a bucket of cold seawater was emptied over their heads.

‘OI!!!’ They both shouted, turning to see the three kids standing laughing at them, Tom holding a bucket. ‘My suit’s all wet!’ Alec complained.

‘You shouldn't wear a suit to the beach then, Dad.’ Daisy smirked.

Alec scrambled to his feet and the three children stepped back cautiously, Ellie looking on with a smile. ‘Well then, as my suit is already wet, it won't matter if I chase three urchins back to the sea will it!!’ And with that he chased three screeching children back towards the shoreline as Ellie looked on, laughing. 

**********************************************

Later on, when everyone was bathed and in bed, Ellie and Alec lay in a tangle of limbs, as their breathing recovered.

‘You're a flaming knob at times, but by God, you're good at that.’ Ellie said.

Alec frowned at her. ‘I think there was a compliment in there….somewhere’

‘Oh shut up.’ Ellie kissed him and he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close.

Just then, the bedroom door opened and a small curly haired boy stood silhouetted in the shaft of light from the landing. ‘Mummy? Awec?’ 

Ellie pulled the covers over them quickly. ‘What's the matter Freddie?’ 

‘I heard you shouting like you were hurt. Are you hurt?’ He asked dolefully? 

Ellie could feel Alec sniggering into her shoulder and she took a deep breath before answering. ‘No Fred, I'm fine. Go back to bed sweetheart.’ 

The child obeyed, closing the door behind him. ‘Oh God’ Ellie moaned ‘I need to be quieter when the kids are in don't I?’

Alec grinned. ‘Yes you do!’

***************************************

The following evening, Alec and Ellie had managed to get Daisy to agree to looking after the kids so they could go for a drink. They were over in Bere at the Kings Arms when Ellie saw someone she recognised. 

‘Isn't that Becca Fisher?’ Ellie frowned. ‘Thought she'd left.’ 

Alec looked over and shrugged. ‘Dunno, she obviously didn't go far.’ 

Ellie shook her head at him and downed her drink. ‘Right, I'm just going to the Ladies now then I think we should head back.’

‘Head back? Pub quiz starts soon!’ Alec protested.

‘Oh ok. So you don't want to find a deserted spot for a quick shag on the way home then?’ Ellie flashed her megawatt cheeky grin at him then hopped off the bar stool and disappeared to the Ladies, leaving Alec looking after her slack jawed.

‘Hello Alec’ a distinctly Antipodean accent drawled. He whirled around to see Becca Fisher in Ellie’s seat. ‘Fancy seeing you here.’

‘Alright Becca?’ He said cautiously. ‘My partner has just gone to the loo, she’ll be back soon.’ He informed her. 

Becca raised her eyebrows. ‘Ooh partner! Of course! You're here on work!’

‘No I-‘

‘I'm glad I've bumped into you’ Becca cut him off.

Alec raised his eyebrows. ‘Really?’

‘I've often thought about you and me.’ She drawled.

Alec frowned. ‘Pardon?’

Becca moved closer to him and her voice took on a sultry quality. ‘About what would have happened if I hadn't turned you down that night.’ 

‘Listen Becca, I really think -‘

He didn't get to finish his sentence because suddenly Becca’s lips were on his. He moved his hands to her chest to push her away and they broke apart.

He turned around and his stomach dropped. Ellie was stood looking at them with a shocked and hurt expression. She caught Alec’s eye and before he could say anything, she turned and fled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I'm playing hardball! No more updates until I get at least 5 comments!!! Muhhaha


	16. Chapter 16

Alec followed Ellie out of the pub, just in time to see her reach the car. He called after her but she just shot him a filthy look, climbed into the driver’s seat and sped out of the car park.

‘Shit shit shit!’ Alec cursed, hands on his head. He pulled out his mobile phone and called a taxi.

Twenty minutes later, he pulled up outside their house, paid the taxi driver, and went inside. ‘Ellie!?’ He called.

Daisy popped her head into the hall. ‘Shhh, you're gonna wake the boys!’

‘Where's Ellie?’ He asked urgently.

Daisy frowned. ‘With you, I thought!’ She seemed to notice he was alone and her eyes widened. ‘What's happened Dad?’

‘Just a…er…disagreement that's all.’ Alec grabbed Ellie’s car keys from the hooks by the door. ‘I'm going out, keep an eye out for Fred and Tom’ he instructed.

‘Where are you off to now?’ 

‘Just stay here OK darlin? I’ll be back soon.’ He swiftly kissed Daisy’s head and disappeared out of the front door. 

He headed for the pier first, and their bench. Seeing that she wasn't there, he quickly turned around and headed out of town to the cliff top car park. There was only one other car there, his. He parked Ellie's car next to his and climbed out.

A figure with long curly hair stood on the cliff top, facing out to sea, silhouetted in the moonshine on the sea, the breeze teasing her curls. He approached her, calling her name. 

She didn't turn around. ‘Go away.’

He came to stand next to her, hands in the pockets of his long coat. He stole a glance at her and she was standing with her arms folded, scowling at the horizon.

‘You're a bastard knob wanker.’ She informed him.

‘I know.’ He replied solemnly.

‘All the way here I was thinking why would you do that to me? Then I realised.’ She turned to look at him. ‘You wouldn't.’

‘No. I wouldn't.’ He replied. ‘Look Ellie, she just pounced on me, I couldn't -‘

‘Oh I realised that, you idiot.’ She scoffed. ‘Integrity is your middle name. I've always trusted you. Always.’

‘OK…’ Alec said carefully, a little unsure why she was still angry.

‘I’ve been let down by so many people recently’ her voice broke. ‘But you have never hurt me.’ 

‘And I never will.’ He put an arm around her and cuddled her close. 

‘You’re still a wanker for letting her near you though.’ she sulked.

‘I know, I know.’ Alec sighed. Then with a cheeky grin ‘wanna punish me?’

Ellie shot him a disgusted look. ‘Unbelievable.’ She stalked off towards her car.

Alec stood for a second then followed her. ‘Does this mean we’re having sex tonight then or not?’ 

***********************************  
2 weeks later, and peace had been restored in the Miller-Hardy household. If you counted quarrelling teenagers and lively 5 year olds as peace. 

Ellie arrived at the police station with two cups of coffee and handed one to Alec.

‘What's this?’ He frowned at it.

‘A small elephant.’ She said sarcastically ‘what does it look like?’

‘Coffee…but we have coffee here.’

‘Oh shush! I was craving an almond latte on the way so I made a short detour.’ She shrugged.

‘Ellie….the nearest Starbucks is in Weymouth, that's a hell of a detour!’

She shrugged. ‘It was a strong craving. You gonna drink yours or not?’

He took a sip and grimaced. ‘That is vile.’

Ellie brightened ‘oh goodie! More for me!’

Alec was just about to suggest Ellie didn't need that much caffeine, when there was a knock on the door and Nish popped her head through.

‘Guys you've got a shout. Neighbour reported seeing a B&E on Sandybanks Road. Uniform are on their way.’

‘Thanks Nish.’ Ellie picked up her coat and both coffees. ‘Shall we?’

They arrived at the property ahead of uniform and could see the front door was ajar. As they walked up to the house, Alec gave his instructions to Ellie.

‘I'll take the back, you take the front.’ Ellie nodded and walked up the steps. As she reached the front door, she heard Alec cry out and as she turned to look, a hooded figure came running down the side of the house, with Alec in hot pursuit.

Quick as a flash, Ellie was on him. As she reached the figure and grabbed onto his hoodie, before she could subdue him, he punched her on the side of her face and she fell to the floor, smacking her head hard on the concrete as she fell.

The last thing she heard, was Alec calling her name, before everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment!! I reserve the right to withhold updates until I receive comments! *evil laugh*


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter - sorry! please comment!!! COMMENT COMMENT COMMENT!!

Ellie came round to see Alec’s blurry face infront of her. As it swam into focus she noticed he was wearing his concerned face. She tried to sit up. ‘What’s happened?’ She noticed with some confusion she was still on the pavement. She gingerly felt the back of her head and noticed it was sore.

‘Alright, easy.’ Alec helped her to a sitting position and crouched down next to her. ‘How do you feel?’ He asked gently.

‘Dizzy…and sore.’ she replied, gingerly touching her cheekbone where a bruise was already forming. Her eyes widened. ‘What about the suspect?’

‘Shh, it's ok.’ Alec reassured her. 

‘You get him?’ Alec remained silent. ‘I take that as a no.’ Ellie replied.

‘Funnily enough, I was more concerned that my DS was lying unconscious on the concrete’ he retorted. ‘We’ll get him though, add assaulting a police officer to his charges.’

Ellie carefully stood up, holding on to Alec for support. She got to her feet and swayed slightly. Alec held on to her gently. ‘OK?’ 

Ellie nodded. ‘Just a headache and a bit of dizziness. Nothing to worry about.’ She smiled at Alec reassuringly. 

He frowned at her. ‘I’m taking you to the hospital.’

‘I’m fine.’ She insisted. 

‘Ellie. You’ve probably got a mild concussion. You need to go.’ He insisted.   
‘I’m not going!’ She replied sternly. ‘It's only a knock it’ll be fine. Besides you're the one who absconds from hospitals!’

Alec glared at her. ‘Don't make me pull rank on you DS Miller, I'm still your superior and I have a duty of care. Now get in the car.’

Ellie muttered something under her breath that sounded like ‘knob’ and stomped off to the car. Alec heaved a large sigh and followed her.

*******************************************  
Once at the hospital, Alec had waved his police ID about and got them seen earlier. He suspected Ellie was still angry with him as she'd introduced him at the reception desk as ‘DI Shitface’ and refused to let him into the examination room with her, forcing him again onto the plastic waiting room chairs.

After a little while, a nurse came out of the examination room and approached him. ‘DI Hardy?’

Alec stood. ‘Yes?’ He said anxiously. 

‘She's asking for you.’ The nurse smiled. 

‘Right.’ Alec took a deep breath and walked towards the door with some trepidation. He opened it and saw Ellie sitting on the bed. She turned to look at him as he entered and her face lit up into a brilliant smile. He noticed with some concern that she’d been crying.

‘El? What's wrong? What’s happened? What did they say?’ He walked towards her as he frantically fired questions at her.

She grasped his hand and gave him a watery smile. ‘The doctors did some routine tests. I have a mild concussion but one other test came back positive.’

Alec felt his stomach sink, his mouth suddenly dry. ‘What test Ellie? If it's cancer we’ll get through it.’ He squeezed her hand then noticed a doctor wheeling a mobile ultrasound into the room.

Ellie looked at him and grinned. ‘Alec, it seems I'm pregnant.’


	18. Chapter 18

‘Pregnant?’ Alec repeated in shock.

‘Well yeah, that shouldn't be too much of a surprise, Alec. We haven't used protection in weeks.’ Ellie pointed out. She grasped his hand as the sonographer lifted Ellie’s blouse and applied gel to her abdomen. 

All Alec could do was remain slack jawed as the wand moved over Ellie’s stomach. Eventually a small grey blob could be made out, surrounded by black. 

‘Yep. You’re pregnant.’ The sonographer confirmed. ‘Looking at this, about 4 weeks. So it's a bit too early to see anything or for any cardiac activity. I’ll book you in for another scan in 8 weeks, you’ll get a good picture then.’ 

Ellie’s eyes were teary, she turned to Alec to see he was the same. He was staring at the monitor but he turned to look at the sonographer. ‘Is it?…. Is everything Ok?’ He swallowed nervously, looking stricken.

She smiled. ‘I know Mrs Miller’s previous pregnancy was ectopic. This is not.’ She reassured him and Alec let out a breath he didn't realise he was holding. ‘It’s still very early days’ she continued ‘but everything looks normal for this stage of development.’ 

She turned to Ellie. ‘I’ll get some pre-natal vitamins for you and set you up with a midwife, OK?’

Ellie nodded. ‘I’ve already got two kids, I know what to expect.’

’An old hat then. I’ll leave you two alone for a moment. Congratulations. ‘ With that she was gone.

Ellie and Alec looked at each other with matching grins. ‘A baby!’ Alec exclaimed.

‘You sound surprised, we have been having unprotected sex a lot lately’ Ellie pointed out.

Alec blushed slightly and rubbed the back of his neck. ’Yeah but I wasn’t expecting it to happen so quickly!’

Ellie looked at him. ‘Are you pleased?’

‘Yes! Of course! I'm just a wee bit scared that's all’ he squeezed Ellie's hand.

‘Me too. It's to be expected after what’s happened, but we worked through that and this will be different.’ Ellie said, wiping tears from her eyes. 

‘It will.’ Alec leaned forwards and kissed her soundly. 

‘Come on, I think you need something for your Dad shock.’ Ellie wiped the gel from her stomach and climbed off the bed. She grasped Alec’s hand and they walked out of the hospital together.

*********************************  
Later, they sat eating chips on the seafront. ‘Shall we tell the kids?’ Alec said.

‘Not yet, it's too soon.’ Ellie replied. ‘Let's wait until the 12 week scan and tell everyone.’ 

Alec nodded. ‘How do you think they’ll take it?’

‘Honestly?’ She shrugged. ‘I don't know. Tom is at the age where nothing impresses him so I can't see this being different. Fred might get jealous and Daisy? Well she's your daughter you know her better than me.’

‘Oh Daize will be unbearable.’ He confirmed. ‘She's always wanted a sibling. She's loving bossing poor Tom and wee Fred about!’ 

Ellie smiled ‘yeah she is. She's great with them.’ 

They were both quiet for a second, then Alec spoke. ‘I’m going to take you off act-‘

‘If the next words you say are active duty, I will actually piss in a cup and throw it at you.’ Ellie cut him off, glaring at him. 

‘El, listen you got knocked over today, I want you safe. Both of you.’ Alec pleaded.

‘Yeah and I was pregnant then and I’m still pregnant now, everything is fine.’ Ellie pointed out. ‘I was on active duty until 20 weeks with the boys then I went onto light duties.’

‘We’ll need to tell the Super as soon as. And I’ll have to do a bloody risk assessment. Oh God!’ Alec threw his head back and groaned. 

‘Yeah that’ll be a fun conversation.’ Ellie said sarcastically. ‘Well Alec, if you will go around knocking up your DS’s…..’ she joked. 

‘Only once!’ he protested. 

Ellie stared at him. ‘Daisy? Was Tess not your DS?’ 

‘Not when she got pregnant, we were both DCs then. Infact she blamed her being pregnant for me getting promoted above her.’ Alec rubbed the back of his neck thoughtfully. 

‘So this is habit forming then?’ Ellie teased. ‘Knocking your DS’s up….stealing their jobs!’

‘Oi!’ 

Ellie laughed. ‘I’m joking, you knob. Come on, let’s go home.’ She took his hand and they climbed up the steps to their house on the cliff, together.


	19. Chapter 19

A few days later, Ellie walked into Alec’s office, just as he was plucking his coat from the stand and preparing to leave.

‘Going somewhere?’ She asked.

‘I've got a shout, back soon.’ He replied without looking at her.

‘OK’ she put down the drinks she was carrying ‘I'm with you, where are we going?’

‘I don't want you on this one Ellie, I'm taking Hartford. Stay here and finish the reports on the Anderson case.’ He said, still not looking at her. 

‘Why? What's going on?’ She was suspicious.

Alec dismissed her with a wave of his hand. ‘Nothing, now go finish those reports I want them done by the end of the day.’ He put his coat on and turned to leave.

‘Oh no you don't.’ Ellie grasped his sleeve and forced him to look at her. ‘Alec Hardy, you're hiding something from me. You tell me what it is or you're sleeping on the sofa for a week.’

Alec sighed. ‘El…’

‘Don't El me!’ She was getting angry now. 

‘It's a sexual assault OK?’ He shouted.

They glared at each other. Finally Ellie stood straight, her mouth set in a thin line. ‘I see.’ She said coldly.

‘Ellie don't be angry, I'm trying to protect you.’ He pleaded. 

‘Oh I know what you're doing!’ She scowled. ‘Delicate victim Ellie in a delicate condition mustn't be reminded she was raped.’ She said mockingly. She drew herself up to her full height. ‘Has it escaped your notice that I'm a Detective Sergeant?’

Alec just glared at her, knowing better than to speak. She was just getting going.

‘Has it escaped your notice that I have already bloody lived through my son’s best friend being murdered by my own husband, my own and rape and subsequent miscarriage!? That I might actually be the best bloody officer to help her!!? WELL HAS IT!!?’

Alec shook his head. 

‘Well come on then, what are you standing there for?’ Ellie defiantly swept past him with a muttered ‘knob.’ Leaving Alec no choice but to follow his DS out of the station like a chastised puppy. 

***************************************  
The victim was a young woman that had been on a date with a man she met online and had been attacked by him when she took him home. The offender had been apprehended at his address earlier so from the detectives point of view it was open and shut. However, they needed to collect evidence so they escorted her to The Tides.

Ellie was uncharacteristically silent in the car on the way there, her mouth set in a thin line. She was aware that Alec kept stealing glances at her to check she was OK, and pointedly refused to look at him. 

As they entered the doors to the facility, Ellie suddenly felt lightheaded and clammy. Nausea rose in her and she quickly excused herself and ran around the corner where she was violently ill. She felt Alec’s soothing hand on her back. ‘It's OK.’

She wiped her mouth and stood up. ‘I'm fine it's just morning sickness.’

‘Ellie….’

‘I'm FINE!’ She insisted stubbornly.

Alec stared at her. She refused to meet his eyes so he gently tilted her chin up so she faced him. As soon as their eyes met, her face crumpled into tears. He gathered her into his arms and held her as she broke down. 

Eventually they parted and Ellie wiped her eyes. ‘I'm sorry, I'm sorry Alec it was just the smell..the memories.’

Alec rubbed her back consolingly ‘You have nothing to be sorry for.’ He said sincerely.   
‘Just wanted to prove I wasn't some poor trauma-stricken damsel in distress, that I could still do my job, that I was a strong female detective.’ She sniffed.

Alec frowned. ‘Are you shitting me Ellie? You're the strongest bloody woman I know! You've never let anything beat you. You've held it together incredibly through some absolute shit. You're an amazing woman, partner and mother and quite frankly, well…I'd be bloody lost without you wouldn't I?’ 

Ellie smiled. ‘Really?’

‘Aye.’ He confirmed. ‘When I met you I was lost. I drove everyone away, except you for some reason. Your bloody stubborn cheerfulness wore me down and no matter how much shit I threw at you, you stood firm. I think I loved you for that a long time before we got together.’ 

Ellie smiled and leaned up to kiss him softly. ‘You soppy git.’ 

*************************************************

They made it home that evening and had dinner together with all the kids. Daisy was uncharacteristically quiet and when asked what was wrong, just replied she had a headache and excused herself to her room to study straight after dinner.

Alec had had a call from the station about a stolen car and had gone back into work. The kids were all in bed so Ellie was just curled up on the sofa, flicking through a magazine. 

She looked up as Daisy shuffled into the room, looking stricken. ‘Oh hello love…goodness Daisy, what's wrong?’ The teenager had obviously been crying.

She sat gingerly on the sofa. ‘Ellie, I need to tell you something, and you cannot tell Dad. Promise?’

Ellie regarded the girl. She was clearly upset and placed trust in Ellie so she knew she had to choose her next words carefully. ‘Daisy if it's something I think your Dad needs to know, I need to tell him. OK? He's your Dad and he loves you more than anyone, if something is really wrong, he’ll want to help you.’ 

Daisy heaved a big sigh and looked at the ceiling, tears filling her eyes. ‘He’s going to kill me.’ She turned to look directly at Ellie. ‘I think I'm pregnant.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys. Please COMMENT! No more updates until I have at least 10 comments!


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I've struggled with this one. There is so little of Daisy in the show I've pretty much made her up. Hope you enjoy! If so, please hit the comment box!
> 
> I also have an idea for an alternate version of this story. It would branch out after Ellie's rape. Would anyone be interested in that? I might have to write if after I've finished this or I'll get confused!

Ellie gaped at Daisy in shock, then seemed to recover herself. ‘Are you kidding me?’ 

‘No not kidding.’ She blinked back tears. ‘A couple of weeks ago, Josh and I …we were….you know…’ she blushed.

‘Having sex.’ Ellie filled in bluntly, never one to beat about the bush.

‘Yeah.’ Daisy sighed. ‘Well the condom split, sooo…might be pregnant?…..’ she winced as if expecting Ellie to blow up at her. 

Ellie looked sympathetic. ‘Oh Daize. Didn’t you take the morning after pill?’ 

The teenager looked sheepish. ‘Well yeah, Josh got it for me. But it made me sick not long after.’ 

‘And you didn't get another dose?’ Ellie said sharply.

‘No, and now I'm late.’ Daisy said dolefully. 

Ellie stared at her. ‘Oh God, your Dad is gonna go apeshit if he has a child and a grandchild at the same time!’ 

Daisy looked at her sharply. From Ellie’s expression it was clear she’d put her foot in it. ‘Ellie….are YOU pregnant?’ 

Ellie's eyes were wide. ‘Shit. I wasn't thinking.’ She sighed. ‘Yes, yes I am. It's totally secret though Daisy, you cannot breathe a word.’ 

‘Does Dad know?’ 

‘Of course! He knew just after I did.’ She replied. ‘But it's very early days, I'm only about 4 weeks so we’re not telling anyone until after the 12 week scan.’

‘Oh my God, Ellie! That's awesome news!’ Daisy, in spite of her own woes couldn't help breaking into a massive grin and giving Ellie a hug. 

Ellie returned the hug then gently prised her stepdaughter off her. ‘We need to sort you out Daisy, your Dad really will have a fit if there's gonna be two babies round here shortly.’

Daisy looked horror-stricken. ‘Oh God, do not tell Dad! Please Ellie!’ 

Ellie looked grim. ‘If you are pregnant Daisy he might notice after a bit! Now just sit and try and relax. I'm going to the late night chemists to get you a pregnancy test. You’ll need to keep an ear out for the boys. Ok?’

She stood up and gently put her hands on Daisy’s shoulders. ‘It's all going to be OK Daisy, I promise. Whatever happens, your Mum and Dad and I are proud of you, OK?’ 

Daisy nodded and bit her lip to stop herself crying. Ellie swiftly kissed the top of her head and left the house.

*******************************************************

‘Oh God….how long does this take?’ Daisy whined, pacing.

Ellie eyed the stick on the sink. ‘Three minutes.’ 

‘How long has it been?’

Ellie checked Daisy’s phone. ‘Thirty seconds.’

‘I can't bear this.’ Daisy said somewhat dramatically. 

‘Daisy just bloody sit down.’ Ellie replied. ‘Your pacing is making me feel queasy.’ 

‘Sorry.’ She sat next to Ellie on the bed. They were both silent for a moment.

‘You must be a pro at this.’ Daisy said. ‘I mean you've been pregnant 3 times.’ 

‘Four’ Ellie said sadly. ‘Four times.’

‘Ahh…sorry.’ Daisy said. ‘I forgot.’

‘Then you're lucky.’ Ellie murmured.

‘What was that?’ 

‘Nothing.’ Ellie was suddenly bright and cheerful. ‘And yeah, I've done a few of these. When I was your age…when I was married….and more recently. Though this one’ she touched her abdomen lightly ‘I had no idea about until I was knocked out at work and your Dad made me go to the hospital. Showed up on routine tests.’ She smiled. 

Daisy smiled, then faded as the reality of her situation hit her. ‘I can't do this Ellie, I'm too young to be someone’s Mum. What if it is positive?’ She fretted. 

‘Then we deal with that if it happens.’ Ellie soothed. ‘You're young, but people younger than you have coped. My friend Beth was only 15 when she had her daughter Chloe, but she was fantastic! You're more capable than you realise sweetheart ‘ 

Daisy hugged Ellie. ‘Thank you’ she whispered.

Just then, Daisy’s phone beeped indicated time was up. They looked at each other. ‘You check please Ellie!’ Daisy begged.

Ellie stood and walked over to the sink. She picked up the white stick and turned it over. Daisy was hovering in the doorway. ‘Well?’ 

Ellie looked down at the stick and back up to Daisy. ‘Negative. Not pregnant.’ She smiled. 

‘Oh my God seriously!?’ Daisy grinned. ‘Thank fuck for that!’ She ran forward and hugged Ellie.

Ellie returned the hug briefly then disentangled herself. She looked Daisy squarely in the eye. ‘You, young lady are making a doctors appointment first thing in the morning. You're going on the pill.’

Daisy could only nod in response.

*****************************************************

A couple of hours later, Ellie was reading in bed when she heard the front door go. Soon enough, she heard Alec’s tired footsteps on the stairs and then the bedroom door opened. 

‘Hiya love’ she smiled at him. ‘Did you catch the car thief?’ 

He approached her and bent down to give her a kiss, then stood up and sighed deeply. ‘No. There was no car thief. Mrs Benson just forgot where she’d parked her car. I'm glad actually because detaining a car thief is too much work and I'm really really tired.’ He rubbed his eyes and thumbed towards the bathroom. ‘I'm gonna get ready for bed.’

Ellie gave him a sympathetic look. ‘Alright love, I'll just finish this chapter then we can snuggle down.’ With that, Alec disappeared into the bathroom and Ellie turned her attention back to her book. 

A few moments later, Alec wandered out of the bathroom, a toothbrush in one hand and a white stick in the other, a puzzled frown on his face.

‘Ellie…why is there a negative pregnancy test in the bathroom?’


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this has taken so long!

Ellie looked at Alec and bit her lip. ‘Ah, shit. You weren’t supposed to see that.’ She said.

Alec raised his eyebrows. ‘Clearly not, by the look on your face.’ He said grimly. ‘What’s going on then El? Are you actually pregnant?’

Ellie screwed up her face. ‘What?! Of course I’m pregnant, you idiot. You were there at the scan!’

‘Then tell me what’s going on Ellie. Why is there a negative pregnancy test here?’

Ellie looked at him. ‘It was Tom!’ She blurted.

It was Alec’s turn to make a confused face. ‘WHAT!?’

‘He was messing about....found one of my tests....thought it would be funny to waste one and see what happened, little shit. Don’t mention it to him though I think he’s a bit embarrassed.’ Ellie blustered.

Alec looked at her. ‘Bullshit. Tom’s not that much of an idiot, and there were no pregnancy tests in the house, you didn’t do a test, you found out at the hospital.’ He ranted. ‘Do you think I’m an idiot? It’s Daisy isn’t it? There’s no one else it could be. Where is she? I want a word!’

Ellie leapt out of bed and put her hands on Alec’s shoulder. ‘No don’t Alec, leave it alone. Please.’

He shook her off. ‘How could she be so stupid?’

‘She’s 18, it happens. She’s not pregnant though Alec, the test was negative. She came to me for help because she trusted me. I said I wouldn’t say anything to you! Please Alec, you cannot say anything to her.’ Ellie pleaded. ‘I’ve worked hard over the past six months to gain her trust as a stepmother figure and it’s huge that she felt she could come to me.’

‘She didn’t feel she could come to me though.’ Alec sulked, sitting on the bed desolately. 

Ellie sat next to him and picked up his hand. ‘She’s 18, Alec. She’s in her first relationship, she’s only just started sleeping with Josh and she had a scare. She came to me because she thought I’d understand, as I am a mother and I used to be a teenage girl like her.’

Alec sighed. ‘You’re right.’ 

‘That, and she knew you’d go mental.’ Ellie added.

‘I did not go mental!’ He argued, but was silenced by Ellie’s raised eyebrow.

‘You should be glad you’re not about to become a new father and a Grandad at the same time’ Ellie said, then burst out laughing at the look of pure shock on Alec’s face. 

‘Don’t ever say that again, I don’t want to hear the G-word for at least another 10 Years!’ Alec spluttered. 

*********************************  
A few mornings later, Alec and Ellie were asleep in bed. Peace reigned as every member of the Hardy-Miller household was sound asleep. 

Alec stirred and blinked awake, his eyes focused on the alarm clock on the bedside table and he frowned when he saw the display screen was blank. He fumbled around on his bedside table for his watch and cursed when he saw the time. 

“Bollocks! It’s after half past 8! There’s been a power cut, we’re late!’ Alec leapt out of bed. 

Ellie stirred but snuggled further into the duvet ‘mmm can you be late quietly?’

‘El you need to be up too we have a meeting at 9!’ Alec exclaimed as he went and roused the kids.

‘Christ’ Ellie muttered, reluctantly hauling herself out of bed.

Half an hour later, everyone was where they were meant to be, although there had been no time for breakfast so as they hurried into the meeting, Ellie was feeling grumpier than usual.

It was only when she was writing the date on her notepad that she remembered it was her birthday. 

She nudged Alec. ‘What’s the date?’ She whispered.

Alec frowned at her. ‘You’ve written it down there, everything alright?’ He asked.

Ellie glared at him for a minute. ‘Fine.’ She responded coolly. Alec opened his mouth to ask further questions but the meeting began just as he was about to speak. 

Ellie swallowed the lump in her throat and wondered why she was so upset that Alec had seemingly forgotten her birthday.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heey! So sorry this has taken so long. My. Life. Is. CRAZY! Hope it’s worth the wait!

The longest meeting in the world finally came to an end and Alec and Ellie made their way back to their desks, as Ellie stifled a yawn.

She’d just poured herself a coffee and sat down when Alec came out of his office putting his coat on as he did so.

‘C’mon Ellie, we’ve got a shout.’

‘Where?’

‘Abbotsbury. Shoplifting.’ He replied.

Ellie sighed. ‘Can’t uniform handle it?’ 

‘Half of them are at Bestival, so no. Let’s go.’

‘Fine.’ Ellie stood and followed Alec to his car. 

It took her a few minutes to realise they were on the wrong road. When they turned into their street, she frowned. 

‘What are we doing here?’ She asked.

‘Just need to nip into the house for a different tie.’ He replied, as he swung into the drive and killed the engine. He turned to look at her as he pulled the handbrake on. ‘Coming in?’  
She stared at him. ‘A new tie? To apprehend shoplifters?’ She said incredulously.

‘Yep. Coming in?’ 

‘No I’ll wait in the car.’ Ellie replied grumpily. ‘You’re being weird.’

‘Ach, don’t be miserable. Don’t you need the loo?’ Alec said

‘Fine.’ Ellie clambered out of the car and headed to the front door.

‘Just a second. Let us in will you?’ Alec said as he went back towards the car.

Ellie rolled her eyes at him and fished her key from her handbag and opened the door.

‘SURPRISE!’ 

Ellie’s eyes widened in shock as she saw Tom, Daisy and Fred with a load of balloons.

‘Happy Birthday!’ They all chorused.

Ellie turned to look at a grinning Alec behind her. ‘You’re responsible for this?’

‘Of course! You thought I’d forgotten your birthday!’

‘You daft idiot.’ She leant up and kissed him quickly while the kids made disgusted faces. 

She turned back to them all ‘thanks guys this was really sweet, but we need to go now.’

Alec frowned. ‘Go?’

Ellie blinked at him. ‘The shoplifters?’

Alec laughed. ‘There are no shoplifters. It was to get you here!’

‘Christ! You’re a sneaky bastard at times. We need to head back soon though or the CS will be wondering where we are.’ She replied.

‘No need.’ Alec replied smugly. ‘We have 3 days annual leave.’

It was then that Ellie noticed the bags and suitcases in the hall. ‘Alec, what’s going on?’ She said warily. 

‘SURPRISE TRIP!’ Fred shouted. 

‘FRED!’ Tom and Daisy scolded in unison. 

Ellie smiled at him ‘Aw have you been struggling to keep that secret, sweetheart?’

Fred nodded. 

Ellie looked expectantly at Alec. ‘So we have three days away, where are we going then?’

‘SCOTLAND!’ Fred yelled excitedly before Alec had chance to open his mouth.

‘FRED!!’ Tom yelled as everyone else laughed. 

‘OK, no one tell Fred any more secrets.’ Tom said.

*******************************************

A few hours later, Ellie and Alec were walking to dinner and she looped her arm through his. ‘I can’t believe you’ve bought me to Edinburgh!’ She said happily. ‘I’ve always wanted to come here!’

‘I know.’ Alec said smoothly. 

‘Can we go on a ghost tour after dinner?’ She looked up at him pleadingly.

Alec frowned at her. ‘A ghost tour!? You don’t believe all that rubbish, surely!’

‘Well no, but it’s a bit of fun, isn’t it!’ 

‘I suppose so.’ Alec sighed as Ellie gave him her trademark wide grin. 

Later on, they’d just enjoyed a lovely meal in one of Edinburgh’s best restaurants and Alec suggested they retire to the roof terrace. 

There was an incredible view of the sun setting behind Edinburgh castle with the spires in the foreground and the sounds of the city drifting up to them, it really was beautiful. The waiter bought them some non alcoholic cocktails and they sat contentedly for a few moments, sipping them. 

Alec broke the contented silence. ‘I have a confession to make.’

Ellie raised her eyebrows. ‘Oh?’

‘I didn’t bring you here just for your birthday. I have an ulterior motive.’ He said slowly.

‘Mmm? What would that be then?’ Ellie replied warily. 

Alec stood from his chair as Ellie watched with a frown. The frown turned to a shocked expression as Alec got down on one knee.

‘Ellie Miller, love of my life, mother of my unborn child, will you marry me?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I’m being evil. No updates until I’ve had 10 comments!


	23. Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, just a teaser. If you want to know what happens next, I’m going to need comments please!!

_Alec stood from his chair as Ellie watched with a frown. The frown turned to a shocked expression as Alec got down on one knee._

_‘Ellie Miller, love of my life, mother of my unborn child, will you marry me?’_

Ellie stared at Alec in amazement without moving for what seemed to Alec like a few hours. ‘El? Say something?’ He said nervously.

Ellie recovered her voice. ‘Is this a joke?’ She said quietly.

Thankfully they were alone on the rooftop but Alec still looked around nervously. ‘Nope. Not a joke.’ He fumbled in his jacket and produced a ring box ‘I even got you this.’ He opened the box to show a simple yet elegant diamond solitaire.

Ellie’s eyes widened. ‘That’s beautiful’ she murmured. She looked down at Alec with his hopeful expression and her heart sank. ‘But I can’t marry you. I’m sorry.’ Her eyes filled with tears. ‘I’m sorry Alec, I just can’t.’ With that, she turned and fled leaving a dumbstruck Alec, still on one knee.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took forever -hope it’s worth the wait!

Alec quickly threw £20 on the table to cover the drinks and hurried after Ellie, but by the time he made it to the ground floor, and onto the street, she was nowhere to be seen. 

‘Bollocks’ he muttered to himself, hands on hips, looking up and down the street. Suddenly, his eyes alighted on a church across the road and he noticed the door was slightly ajar.

He hurriedly crossed the road and approached the ancient wooden door, which opened easily under his fingertips. The last vestiges of daylight filtered through the impressive stained glass window, illuminating a lone figure on a pew. 

‘Ellie?’ He said tentatively. She turned around and looked at him, wiping tears from her cheeks as she did so. 

Alec walked towards her and sat next to her in the pew. They both turned their gaze to the stained glass window. 

‘I’m sorry, Alec’ Ellie said eventually, turning to look at him. 

‘You’ve already apologised.’ He said kindly. He turned to look at her, the muted light coming from the window softening her features. Here in the half-light, and alone in an ancient church, it seemed easier to talk. He could almost feel the weight of the centuries, the people that had lived, loved and lost beneath these ancient stones.

Ellie sniffed. ‘I shouldn’t have run out on you like that.’ 

Alec shrugged. ‘I did spring it on you. We’ve never even discussed marriage. Even with the wee bairn on the way.’

Ellie smiled and placed a hand on her abdomen. ‘How long have you been thinking about it.’ She asked.

‘Honestly?’ Alec looked at her profile in the half light. ‘Since we found out about the baby. It just made me want to cement us as a family. You, me, Daisy,Tom, Fred and the wee one.’ He sighed. ‘I should’ve discussed it with you though. I mean I don’t even know if you’re divorced.’

‘I am.’ Ellie said quickly. ‘Paul Coates helped me sort all the papers and Joe was reluctant to sign at first but he had a visit from Paul that changed his mind.’ 

Alec raised his eyebrows. ‘Reverend Coates?’

‘The very same.’ Ellie confirmed. ‘It’s funny how people can surprise you.’ She mused, turning to look at Alec and offering him a small smile. She grasped his hand. ‘I do love you, you know.’ She said sincerely.

‘But you don’t want to marry me.’ He said resignedly.

‘It’s not that....it’s complicated.’ She turned back to the window. ‘We’ve both been hurt by our spouses. Marriage isn’t a game. Not for me. When I married Joe, that was it for me, as far as I was concerned, we would be together forever. I loved him SO much, and it makes me feel sick to my stomach how wrong I was.’ 

Alec gently wiped a stray tear from her cheek and she turned to look at him. ‘I understand. I know you’re concerned but honestly El, I’m not a fraud. I’m not going anywhere. This isn’t a fling for me, this is it. I love you more than anything, you’re my other half and I’d be lost without you. So if you think that one day I’m going to be gone, or that this will all fall apart, then forget it. Not gonnae happen. I will fight for you, and all our children with every fibre of my being till the day I die and it’s that simple for me, El. We’ve both seen each other at our worst and yes we may argue and disagree and want to kill each other at times, but that’s the way we are. I can’t promise you life will be plain sailing and that our relationship won’t be rocky at times, but what I can promise you, is that I will always fight for us.’

Ellie’s tears were falling now and she wiped at her cheeks furiously. ‘Goddamn it Alec. How did a grumpy arse like you come out with something so sweet?’

Alec wiped at her tears gently with his thumb. ‘Because I love you.’ He said simply. ‘And I want to make you cry with happiness for the rest of our lives.’ 

They both smiled and leaned towards each other for a gentle kiss. ‘Now then’ Alec said, as they broke apart, reaching into his pocket and retrieving the ring box. ‘I’d like to give you this ring as a promise. Not that we have to get married. But I want you to look at this ring as a symbol that no matter what happens, I’ll be by your side forever.’ 

He gently slipped the diamond onto Ellie’s ring finger, and there in the solitude of the ancient Kirk, a promise was made. 

***********************************************

The next day they’d planned to climb Arthur’s Seat but it was cloudy and drizzly so they decided to stick to the city instead. 

‘That is disgusting.’ Alec wrinkled his nose at Ellie as she heartily bit into a deep fried mars bar. 

‘What?’ She said around a mouthful of melted chocolate and batter. ‘It’s sooo good! C’mon you’re Scottish, it’s the food of your people.’ She waved it in his face. ‘Try it!’

Alec shook his head vigorously. ‘No way. My cardiologist would kill me, if I didn’t have a heart attack first - OW! What was that for?’ He rubbed his arm where Ellie had thumped him.

‘Don’t even joke about that, you twat. You leave me with 4 children and I’ll kill you twice!’

‘That makes no sense Ellie’ he began, then stopped when she narrowed her eyes at him. ‘Anyway, should you even be eating that? That’s my child’s arteries you’re clogging up there!’ 

‘Nonsense.’ Ellie retorted. ‘She’s half-Scottish, she’ll cope.’ 

Alec raised his eyebrow questioningly ‘She?’

‘It’s a girl, I know it is.’ Ellie replied matter-of-fact.

‘Aye? And how’d you know that?’ Alec folded his arms.

‘Mother’s intuition.’ Ellie said smugly. 

‘Right.’ Alec nodded sagely. ‘We gonnae go to the castle or what?’

‘Haven’t you been already? Like a million times?’ Ellie asked.

‘Not really, I’m a Glasgow boy. We never came to Edinburgh much, it was too high brow. I bought Daisy here when she was younger but that’s about it.’

‘Come on then.’ Ellie hooked her arm through his. ‘Let’s go check this castle out and then we can go and get some food.’

‘You literally just ate.’ Alec pointed out.

‘That was for the baby! Ellie needs food too!’ She said indignantly.

Alec heaved a large sigh and allowed himself to be dragged up the Royal Mile towards the castle. 

********************************************

Later on, they’d exhausted themselves in the city and were having a drink in a cafe. ‘Last night tonight’ Alec stated. ‘What do you wanna do?’ 

Ellie looked thoughtful. ‘What time’s our flight tomorrow?’ 

‘2pm’

‘OK, so we can go partying until dawn and still be at the airport in time’

‘Ha ha.’ Alec replied drily. 

‘Let’s just go for a meal, and then we could do that ghost tour.’ She suggested.   
‘Ach, Ellie, are you joking?’ Alec rolled his eyes.

‘Nope.’ She replied. ‘It’ll be fun.’

‘It really doesn’t sound like fun, sounds like a waste of good money to me.’ Alec complained.

‘Ah, you see, my frugal Scot, it’s free! So no arguments.’ Ellie said smugly.

Alec sighed. ‘I’m feeling hen pecked right now.’

Ellie narrowed her eyes at him. ‘You’re gonna be feeling my fist in your face if you say that again. Anyway, if you think I’m bad now, wait till we’re married!’ She said, then leaned back to check his reaction.

Alec’s head snapped up. ‘What? What are saying El? You want to marry me?’


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I am so so sorry for the lack of updates lately! Life takes over.
> 
> I had the HARDEST time writing this chapter for some reason. Nothing would come to me, so I hope it’s ok!
> 
> As ever, comments make the world go round! :)

CHAPTER 25 

Ellie regarded Alec with a smile. ‘Yeah, might as well.’ She shrugged.

A wide grin blossomed across Alec’s face and he swooped down to kiss her.

‘What changed your mind?’ He asked when they broke apart.

Ellie smiled. ‘I love you. I want to be with you forever. We’re a team. I guess none of that other stuff matters.’ She shrugged lightly. 

Alec grinned. ‘We’re gonna be the Hardy’s.’

‘Except Tom and Fred. They’re still Millers.’ Ellie pointed out. 

Alec looked thoughtful. ‘What if .....what if I adopt them?’ He said hesitantly.

Ellie was taken aback. ‘You really want to do that?’ She asked incredulously. ‘Be responsible for FOUR children?’

Alec nodded. ‘Yeah. Yeah I do. I think of those boys as mine and it would make me really happy to make it official, and cement us as a family.’

Ellie beamed, her eyes glistening with happiness. Then her face fell. ‘Joe... you can’t, you’d need Joe’s permission because he’s on their birth certificates. No one knows where he is, and even if we did....I can’t face him...I don’t want him knowing about us...I don’t know what he’d do!’

Alec wrapped his arm around a tearful Ellie. ‘Hush now, it’s ok. You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do.’ He said soothingly. ‘Come on, let’s go and get some dinner and enjoy our last night in Edinburgh.’

Ellie wiped her eyes and looked at Alec. ‘We doing that ghost tour then?’

Alec let out a long-suffering sigh. ‘Yes, we can do the ghost tour.’ 

Ellie pecked him on the lips. ‘Then afterwards I have more plans for you.’

Alec raised his eyebrows. ‘Oh yeah? What might they be?’

Ellie smirked. ‘Let’s just say, I bought my handcuffs with me.’ With that, she hopped off the stool, and sauntered towards the door of the cafe, leaving Alec looking slack-jawed after her. As she reached the door, she turned and looked at him. ‘Coming then?’

Alec shook himself and hopped off the cafe stool. ‘Ellie, wait!’

************************************************

‘MUUUMMYY!!!’

The front door had only just opened and Ellie stepped over the threshold when a small curly haired boy barrelled into her.

‘Hello Freddie!’ she smiled warmly at the little boy and ruffled his hair. ‘Did you miss me?’ Fred just hugged her legs tightly. ‘I’ll take that as a yes.’ she laughed. 

‘Alright Mum?’ Tom came sauntering in the hall behind Fred, with the casual attitude of a teenager. ‘Alec’ He nodded to the detective.

‘Hi Tom!’ Ellie grinned, wrapping her arms around the teenager. 

‘Urgh, Mum gerrof me!’ Tom wriggled and extricated himself from his mother’s grasp. 

‘Have you been OK? Did Daisy look after you boys?’ Ellie queried. 

‘Yeah but her cooking was a bit -‘ Tom started to say, then stopped as he heard footsteps thundering down the stairs. 

‘Dad! Ellie! You’re back!’ 

Alec smiled as his teenage girl engulfed him in a hug, before turning and doing the same to Ellie. 

Daisy pulled back and looked at Ellie, just as the older woman swiped her hair from her eyes with her left hand.

Daisy grabbed her hand ‘What’s this!?’ She exclaimed, pointing at her engagement ring. 

‘Well….’ Ellie began. 

‘Oh my God, you’re ENGAGED!’ She exclaimed! ‘This is awesome!’ 

‘What?’ Tom spat out the pork pie he’d been scoffing. 

‘Yes, yes we’re engaged.’ Ellie clarified. ‘But we don’t want a fuss, do we Alec?’ 

Alec placed an arm around her. ‘That’s right, we’ve both been married before so we want to keep it low-key.’ He looked between Daisy and Tom’s blank faces and sighed. ‘OK, we can have a celebratory BBQ. With beer. And we’ll invite some friends. And OK, OK, a party. We can have a party!’

‘Yes!’ Daisy and Tom high-fived each other before grabbing Fred and engulfing Alec and Ellie into a group hug.

**************************************

7 weeks later.

‘Morning!’ Ellie called brightly as she entered the kitchen. Alec was making toast. 

‘Morning love.’ Alec replied, kissing her quickly.

‘It’s nearly 9, why didn’t you wake me?’ Ellie asked as she flicked the kettle on. 

‘Well, because we’re both off this morning, the 12 week scan isn’t until 11 and I thought you needed you sleep.’ He replied, buttering his toast. 

‘Kids get off to school ok?’ She asked, retrieving a mug from the cupboard and setting it down by the kettle.

‘Yeah, they were fine.’ He replied, then turned to look at her and saw what she was doing. ‘Also there’s no milk.’

Ellie froze as she reached for the kettle. ‘Are you joking? There was two pints last night!’

‘Yeah.....It got used on the breakfasts then Tom downed nearly a pint in one go. I’d have been impressed if I wasn’t so bloody annoyed.’

Ellie sighed. ‘I can’t keep that boy in food and drink. He’s gonna bankrupt me the rate he’s going.’ She picked her car keys up from the counter.

Alec eyed her. ‘Where are you going?’

Ellie looked at him like he was daft. ‘To get milk’ she said simply.

‘Can you no wait till we go out? We’ll pick some up later.’

‘No, I need a drink now Alec.’

He sighed. ‘Fine, but be quick we need to leave here at 10 to get a parking space. No chatting to Mrs Moore on the checkout.’

Ellie rolled her eyes at him and turned and left, muttering a ‘knob’ under her breath.

As she drove to the little shop just outside of town, she was deep in thought about the upcoming scan. So deep in thought that as she automatically moved forward when the traffic lights turned green, she failed to notice the car that had skipped the red light and came speeding across the crossroads, ploughing into Ellie’s car.

Ellie became aware of screeching brakes, a loud bang, showers of glass, then everything went dark.


End file.
